Pretended God
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Rosette swallowed and moved forwards to lift his shirt. She gasped. Not a single injury was left, not even a scar could be found. She looked at him bewildered “H-How is that possible?” He grabbed her hand “Like I said... a God." New idea once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. *sigh* another idea of mine… ****Welcome to my newest story ^_^ **

**My next chapters will be for those stories I have been neglecting lately ^^ the next probably for Parent's Visit. I don't want to forget them. -.-'**

It was deep into the night. The little house near the church was all dark. The two young girls who lived there, both in deep slumber until the first rays of the sun in the horizon... or that's what they thought. The two girls were both nuns and were responsible for the church lying right next to the house. They were quite young, one twelve and one sixteen, but even then able to take good care of everything.

The house was quiet, but far above in the air; a fight was at its fullest. Five dark winged creatures were fighting like giant birds. Four of them kept attacking one and that one seemed to be loosing. The creature let out a piercing shriek as a spear made of blue fire pierced through his shoulder. Another scream escaped his lips as his black dragon-like wing was shredded by sharp claws.

He wasn't able to stay in the air for much longer and started falling. He caught another blow as he fell, increasing his speed further. His pursuers followed him and watched him crash through the roof of the church. They smirked and landed next to his weakened body.

"That should teach you." one of them growled and lift him from the ground. A weak groan escaped his lips at that, but he wasn't able to struggle.

"What do we do with him?" another asked, glaring at the fallen one. The third's smirk widened "I have an idea." He grabbed the fallen one and lift him higher. He floated in the air just in front of the big cross over the altar. With one swift move his shoulders were pierced by two daggers, pinning him to the cross. He screamed, but was too weak to free himself. In less than three minutes he lost consciousness.

"He won't survive anyway; let the humans deal with the dead body." The first said and two minutes later, they were all gone.

Azmaria, the younger one of the two girls in the house had heard the loud crash and had woken very abruptly. She was panting slightly and clutched the fabric above her beating heart. Her eyes were wide as she moved slowly towards her window.

A thick cloud of dust hung lazily over the roof of the church. She saw four shadows fly through the cloud and then disappearing into the air. She pulled on her dressing gown and made her way out into the hallway. Opposite her room lay the room of the other girl.

Azmaria knocked softly against the wooden surface with her fist and called "Rosette? I heard something outside, please wake up!"

A low mumbling was heard from behind the door, then it quieted again. Azmaria tried to call once more, this time a little louder. The mumbling was heard again and a little time after a very tired looking blonde girl peeked out through the door. The girl named Rosette yawned widely and rubbed the sand from her lidded eyes "What's wrong Azzy?"

"I heard a loud crash coming from the church, and when I looked out my window I saw a thick cloud of dust... something must have happened."

Rosette nodded "Wait, I'll just get my coat, then we can go look." She disappeared back into her room and came back a couple of minutes later with a lantern, her coat and shoes. She walked down the stairs towards the front door. Azmaria was right at her heels.

As they exited the building, they were met by the dust Azmaria had been talking about. It wasn't so bad anymore though; most of it had been blown away by the cool night wind.

The girls stopped in front of the big church doors. Rosette rest her ear against the surface, but couldn't make out any sounds. She told Azmaria to take the lamp while she opened the door. Azmaria flipped some of her long silvery hair over her shoulder before doing what she was told.

Rosette breathed in and pushed the heavy doors open. With a loud creak she managed and peeked through it into the darkness. She took the lamp from Azmaria and started her walk inside. As far as she could see, there was no one there.

"Do you see anything?" Azmaria asked.

Rosette shook her head "Nothing, it's too dark."

They moved along the aisle and towards the altar. Suddenly they froze as they heard a soft dripping noise.

_Drip..._

_Drip... _

_Drip..._

It continued like this until they in the end stood right in front of the altar. Rosette lift the lamp and froze. Her eyes widened and she could hear Azmaria gasp. On the cross hung a young man, he was pinned to the cross. He was covered in blood and his shoulders were pierced by two daggers, which too were stuck in the big cross. Blood was dripping from the cross and onto the white, blood covered floor.

Azmaria covered her mouth with her hands and took a few steps back. When she found her voice again, it was almost not audible "I-Is he... d-dead?"

Rosette was shivering slightly. She swallowed harshly and stepped closer. She poked the young man's leg swiftly and yelped when he let out a deep groan.

"Oh my God, he's alive!" Azmaria squeaked terrified.

Rosette nodded and tried to think "Uhm... w-w-we have to get him d-down from there." She almost yelled and stepped onto the altar, apologizing sincerely to the Lord. She pulled out the daggers and let the man lean heavily on her while she undid the other dagger as well.

He didn't wake up and she told Azmaria to find the first aid-kit and a lot of other things to tend his wounds with.

(Many hours later)

He was sure he had died. He was sore all over it and his body ached by the smallest movement. He almost didn't dare to open his eyes, fearing to see the burning fires of Hell if he did. He heard a sharp intake of breath not far away from him, then fast footsteps running away and fading.

"_Is this really my end?"_ he thought and groaned.

Soon two pairs of feet were heard. They were slightly echoing on the walls. They stopped and a female voice whispered "Get a piece of cloth and cold water."

"Okay." Then one pair of footsteps faded again.

The other pair was coming towards him though, making him open his eyes slightly. A bright whiteness was the only thing he could see at first, but then something golden blonde came into his view. He closed his eyes again and smiled "How in the whole wide world did I end here?" he asked himself, believing that this was actually Heaven.

Rosette tilted her head "We found you..." she replied.

He peeked an eye open and let his gaze land on a young blonde girl. He smirked "My what a beautiful sight to wake up to." He mumbled, wincing as he tried to move his arm.

The blonde blushed a little "W-Who are you? How were you able to survive these bad injuries?" she asked.

"You could call me a God." He said and with much effort moved his arm behind his head, so he could lie a little more comfortable.

The girl's eyes widened "A-A God?"

He smirked "What else would you call me?" he asked and beckoned her closer with his other hand. She only took a few steps closer though. The other girl soon entered with water and a cloth.

"No need for that, my injuries are all gone." He said.

The girls watched him with disbelieving looks "It can't be," The small one said "Your wounds were very deep."

His smirk widened even further "Come take a look for yourselves."

Rosette swallowed and moved forwards to lift his shirt. She gasped. Not a single injury was left, not even a scar could be found. She looked at him bewildered "H-How is that possible?"

He grabbed her hand "Like I said... a God."

She didn't want to believe it, but what else could she call a man who could simply make his bad injuries disappear without a trace. She didn't notice that she was gaping at him, mouth and eyes wide open.

"No need to worry my child, it's quite true." He smiled and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"W-What are you doing on Earth My Lord?" the little silver haired girl asked. He looked at her, making her sink her gaze immediately. He smirked "_This is going better than I thought._" He thought victoriously and told the girls "I am just checking out my Master piece. Can't have it fall into chaos."

He looked back at the blonde "Still not convinced my Dear?" he got out of bed and stood before her "Let me prove it to you then." He closed his eyes; a golden glow started surrounding him, soon engulfing him. When it vanished, a young boy stood in the man's place.

The girls gasped. The boy chuckled "You saw me as a man in the first twenties, now you see before you a mere child in the age of twelve," he looked at the blonde "If this isn't evidence enough, I don't know what is."

She let her gaze fall to the ground "I'm sorry for doubting you My Lord. I just didn't expect the Lord to look like this..." She whispered "Please forgive me..."

He smiled and lift her chin with a slightly clawed hand. He was again a man and whispered "I forgive you... I always forgive."

She nodded and stepped back. He sat down on the bed, wincing a little in pain "Now tell me, what are your names?"

The silver haired girl bowed her head saying "I am Azmaria My Lord."

"My name is Rosette My Lord." The blonde replied.

"Beautiful names," He commented "For two beautiful girls."

Both girls blushed "How can we serve you My Lord?" Azmaria asked shyly.

"Oh I think you could do a couple of things." A smirk played its way across his face once more "But first of all, I need my presence to be a secret... don't want the entire world to find out that I wander the world's surface once again. Besides I need to rest a bit."

Both girls nodded and were ready to do everything the man told them to.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ I know... I just can't stop getting ideas -.-' can't help it...**

**Well... my next chapters will be for my stories "Parent's Visit" and "Undercover"**

**Until next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

For once he was enjoying life. He had got his own room with a nice little alcove to rest in. The girls brought him everything he asked for and his aching muscles were slowly but safely returning back to normal. He smiled satisfied and let a little green grape fall into his mouth.

He was about to eat another, when a little knock on the door interrupted him. He smirked and called "Come in."

It was Azmaria. She was carrying a pillow in her arms "Here is your second pillow My Lord." She said with her shy little voice and gave it to him. She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand. He pulled her gently over to him and whispered "You're a nice little girl... what made you want to be a Nun?"

She blushed slightly "I... I have always been a great believer in Angels and you My Lord... since I was a little girl," she replied "The start of my life hasn't been very pleasant... so I gave the rest of it to the church."

"What about Devils? Are they part of your life too?"

"No My Lord, Devils are creatures of wickedness and evil... they are trying to poison people's minds and try to tempt them to Sin," She said "I only trust in God."

He nodded in understanding, even though he really didn't care much about it "That is very wise of you my Child. Go now Dear, I don't need more at the moment."

Azmaria nodded with a smile "Thank you Lord." She said, then exited the room.

He leaned back comfortably against his now two pillows and smirked "Quite interesting really... let's see how resistant such sweet Nuns really are. Tempting Devils indeed."

Rosette was in the church. The damages looked far worse now in daylight. It looked horrible. The Cross was still covered in blood, so was the floor. The roof had a big hole in it and all the debris lay spread out across the altar and the aisle. This would take weeks to repair.

Azmaria appeared a few minutes later "Oh my... what are we going to do Rosette?" she asked sadly. Rosette shook her head "We need to find someone to repair it," she replied quietly "And it's impossible to hold the next Mass here..."

"We'll have to let the next Mass be held in the closest church from here... the older people who live in this area can't travel too far."

Rosette nodded. She was quiet for a little while, until she turned to the younger girl "Could you go into town and find someone to fix this? I can clean away the debris meanwhile."

Azmaria nodded "Of course I can." She smiled "I'll be back soon." She hurried back out the door; Rosette looked after her with a warm smile. When the little Silver head was gone, she turned her eyes back to the cross. She folded her hands together and started a Prayer, asking for forgiveness and for clearness.

"Why are you praying there while I'm right here?" a male voice spoke, cutting her off. She spun around slowly and saw him sitting in the first row of seats. He had one arm casually laid over the back of the seats and one leg over the other.

"Forgive me, Lord... I thought you were resting." Rosette replied and looked down.

He smirked "Isn't it a Sin to lie young Sister?" he asked, getting up from the seat. The blonde looked ashamed now "I-I..." she began, but couldn't finish her sentence.

He stepped up in front of her and lift her chin "You still don't trust me do you?"

She didn't answer him; she just avoided looking at him. He smiled "How can I make you trust me my Dear?" he asked, releasing her chin and grabbing her hand instead. She used her freedom to look away "I'm sorry My Lord..." she whispered ashamed.

"Tell me... what is it that made you want to become a Nun?" The question made her wince slightly; though still enough that he noticed it. She shook her head "It was the only thing left for me." She answered "Please don't ask me more about it."

"Of course." He let go of her and stepped back "You _should_ tell someone about it though... it will eat you up from within if you carry it around with you the whole time." Then he left. Rosette faced the Cross once more "It's too painful for me to tell you..." she whispered, then started cleaning up.

He was walking towards his room "I am such a softy." He sighed dramatically. He entered the room took off his shirt and lay down in the alcove, arms behind his head. He scratched his scarred chest lightly, looking thoughtful "It's no use if she only halfly trusts me..." he mumbled, then smirked "Why do I worry? I can be quite trustworthy if I want to... I have enough practice in that after all. I just need to give her time."

(Some time later)

Azmaria came back from town. She told Rosette that someone would come early the next morning to take a look at the roof. Rosette smiled happily "Oh thank God, then the Mass might take place here anyway."

"I certainly hope so." The little girl said "A man told me he would send a team out to us tomorrow morning and that they would start working on it right away."

Rosette was happy to hear that. It pained her to see the church in such a bad shape.

Later that evening she had to bring the dinner to their unearthly guest. She had both her hands full as she was carrying a tray with warm food and a bowl of fruits. No apples of course.

She knocked on the door with her foot and waited. She heard him call "Come in!" before she entered. She immediately avoided looking at him. His shirt and trousers lay on the floor, while he lay in bed, his bottom part luckily covered by a duvet. He smirked "Don't worry, I'm not all naked." He called amusedly.

"I'm sorry My Lord." She muttered and placed the tray on his nightstand "Here are the fruits you ordered... and I brought you some soup and some bread." She stepped back and stood straight. Her hands were folded together in front of her, her head bowed down out of embarrassment.

"What's wrong my Dear?" he asked after a few sips of the soup. His eyes had not once left her.

"I... I want to apologize for not trusting you..." she mumbled. He smiled and set the bowl with soup back onto the tray "Come here my Child." He said and held out a hand for her. She glanced up shortly and stepped closer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over, so she sat on the bed.

Her face was burning red out of embarrassment; he after all still was only covered by a duvet.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he whispered. Her head drooped further "No My Lord..."

"Are you sure?"

Her lips started to quiver slightly and she shook her head. He was stroking her cheek gently by now "Sadness is engulfing you like a mist my Dear," He whispered "I see the unshed tears in your eyes." He leaned in a little and whispered softly "Tell me!"

Then and there she broke out into sobs. Tears flowed freely down her red cheeks and she buried her face in her hands.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug "What have you kept secret for so long?" he asked softly, patting her back. She only cried harder at that question "Don't ask me more please!" she cried "please..."

He granted her her wish and held her so long, until her sobs became soft hiccups. In the end she sat upright, brushing the remaining tears away with her sleeve "Forgive me My Lord..." she whispered.

He smiled "Feeling better now? You know you can always come to me if you need someone to listen."

She nodded "Thank you My Lord..." she took his hand and placed a humble kiss upon it. He smirked "I see you trust me more."

She stood and bowed slightly "If you don't need more, I will go to bed My Lord." She said.

He smiled "Sleep well my Dear. May your dreams be pleasant." He replied.

She smiled and exited the room. He was looking at the door for a while, then he decided to continue his dinner before he would turn in as well. As dessert he ate some more grapes and a banana "This sure is an interesting place." He mumbled in between bites. He lift a few of his long purple strands "And I definitely need to get cleaned up a little."

**AN: I started writing on Parent's Visit... and then suddenly, in the middle of it all... I ran out of ideas for it... -.- **

**I'll still upload a chapter for it... but it will probably be one of the last of my stories -.-' **

**I hope you're satisfied with this one then ^^ next chapter will hopefully be for 'Undercover'.**

**Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

He lay peacefully in his cosy alcove. He held a glass of red wine above his head and was smirking as he softly murmured "Pride... Gluttony... Greed... Sloth... Wrath... Avarice... and-" his smirk widened slightly "-Lust..." He took a sip of the glass and placed it on the nightstand "The Seven Deadly Sins. Which one to take first?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound coming from outside. He got up and trudged over to the window to take a look at what was happening. He saw the two Nuns and some workmen. Rosette was talking with and elderly man, while Azmaria showed the other men the damaged roof. Some of them already on their way onto the roof on long ladders.

Rosette smiled at the elderly man "God bless you for helping us Sir." She said.

The man smiled back "Oh don't worry, young Sister. We'll have this finished before Sunday." He assured her, then added "How did that happen by the way? There has been no storm or anything like that."

Rosette's eyes widened. Their Lord had asked them to keep his presence a secret. She wasn't allowed to lie either though "Uhm... something... s-something unforeseen happened," she replied "Though do not worry, it was a blessing even though it caused this damage."

Azmaria had heard her and sighed relieved.

The man laughed "I wonder what that might have been; though I think only God knows what it was."

Rosette chuckled "Oh yes, he knows everything."

The young God stretched his arms wide and let one hand comb through his long purple bangs "_I need some movement_." He thought "Let's take a little look around shall we?" he walked out of his room and down a long hallway. He descended some stairs and exited the back door which was in the kitchen. Before he walked out though, something caught his eye. It was a black and white photography with many Nuns on it.

He recognized one to be Rosette and another as a much younger Azmaria. They were smiling brightly to the camera. Behind the two girls stood a man in a black robe. He had a hand placed on Rosette's shoulder. He looked suspiciously like a priest. Chrno automatically didn't like him "Luckily I haven't seen him around this place." He grumbled and continued his way out.

The girls would be occupied with the workers for a while, so he took the opportunity to go outside into the fresh air.

When far enough away, he started to transform. On each side of his head appeared a pair of long ivory horns. On his back a pair of black leathery wings. He stretched them widely and glanced at them over his shoulder "They're healed it seems..." he mumbled with a fangy smirk, then flared them out and shot into the air.

Rosette and Azmaria watched the hole in the roof get smaller and smaller, though it would take more than only one day to repair it fully. Both girls looked happy. They were so relieved that the Mass on Sunday could still take place in their church.

Four hours passed by, the men still working hard on the roof. Rosette and Azmaria had brought them some refreshments so they could have a break once in a while. When the sun started setting, the men decided it had been enough for one day and left.

The girls thanked them many times and hoped to see them again the next day.

When they entered the house, they heard a loud "_WHOOOSH!"_ Both froze by the sound. Rosette asked Azmaria to start preparing dinner, while she checked where the sound came from. Azmaria nodded "Please be careful."

The sound had come from upstairs, so Rosette moved slowly up to where their rooms and their Lord's room were. She knocked lightly on the door to their purple haired guest. It took a few minutes of silence, until she heard him call out "Come in!"

Rosette entered and saw him lie in his alcove "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you My Lord... but I heard noise and wanted to see if everything was fine."

"Do not worry my dear, everything is just okay." He replied with a smile then closed his eyes. After a pair minutes of silence he let out a soft sigh "Isn't it nice?" he suddenly asked, eyes still closed.

"What is nice My Lord?" she asked quietly, looking up at him questioningly. He smiled "The peace... and not to forget the beautiful company... not many Gods are blessed with such beauty." he peeked an eye open, amusedly watching the girl bow her head down once more, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"Y-You're the only God..." she mumbled.

"God is many my dear. All over the world he is... with different forms and names." He told her knowingly and got up. He walked over and let his hands rub her arms "You really are a beauty my Child... never have I seen a girl as beautiful as you." his eyes were dark and peaceful, his lips set in a calm smile.

Rosette felt so strange by those words. She didn't notice that his lips slowly turned into a smirk "_Pride!" _

"I-I don't-"

"Don't deny it my lovely... I mean every word. You wouldn't accuse me of lying would you?"

"I-I would never dare that My Lord... but I...-"

"Believe me... you're already as beautiful as an Angel... the only thing missing now are a pair of bright white wings to complete you." he whispered "And besides... you are a clever girl as well... nice to others, laborious and to top it all of, your prayers are always the most beautiful to listen to."

"But Azmaria-" she began, but was cut off.

"She is very young. She still has so much to learn and do before she reaches your level." He stroked her cheek, then whispered "Now go to rest. We'll see each other again tomorrow." He turned around and started walking back to his alcove, leaving a silent Rosette to stand in the middle of the room. He looked back at her as she muttered a little "Yes My Lord." And exited the room. A smirk spread across his face "Six more to go."

Rosette felt so good. She could barely believe it. The Lord had really praised her and she felt so proud "I am the most beautiful girl he has seen... and I'm laborious..." she smiled and made a little jump out of happiness. She fell asleep with a very happy smile on her face that night.

Azmaria had had brought Rosette her dinner, but the blonde Nun had fallen asleep before she could even take a bite. The silver haired girl ate alone that night. She had brought the dinner to the Lord, but he hadn't been hungry.

Azmaria sighed and instead walked to bed as well. She made her bedtime prayers and soon as well fell into slumber.

Rosette's dreams were nice and for once she felt without sadness. The Lord had really, really praised her. She would do much better just for him.

Said Lord was slowly dosing off too. His eyes were half lidded and a smirk still graced his lips "Gluttony... Greed... Sloth... Wrath... Avarice... and Lust."

**AN: I should have stopped it... but I couldn't... it just barged into my mind and took the place of "MRUF" -.-' next chapter will be up very soon for My Real Unreal Friend. I've already started writing it ^^**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

He was humming softly and smiling at the delicious lunch he had got. Suddenly he heard voices from the outside. It was young Azmaria talking with Rosette.

"Oh Rosette, they say a Devil is on the loose in town." A little scared Azmaria called "Five girls have been found with tooth marks in their necks."

Rosette's eyes widened "That is horrible."

He leaned casually against the wall next to the window and smirked. Then he walked back and lay down in the alcove. Now he just had to wait. His smirk never left his lips "Gluttony..." he whispered and fell asleep.

In the evening, Rosette knocked on his door. Like always he answered the knocking with a soft "Come in."

The blonde Nun entered and smiled "I brought you your dinner My Lord." She said and placed the tray on the nightstand. He thanked her with a warm smile, but grabbed her hand as she turned to exit the room "Stay here," he whispered and pulled her gently over to the alcove. She sat down next to him "Is there something you wish My Lord?" she asked.

He smirked "Eat with me." Was his short answer.

"Oh but My Lord... this is _your_ dinner... I can't just-"

"Please... for so long I have been without such beautiful company. Grant me my wish." He stroked her hand softly with his. She let out a little sigh, then nodded a yes. He smiled "Thank you Dear, now... let's start dinner before it gets cold."

Rosette didn't take very much onto her plate. It was too little for him. A smirk formed on his face "_Let's give her a little push shall we?_" he let his left hand slide into one of his pockets. It curled around a little leather bag and he pulled it out. He then slid his other hand into the bag and pulled out three little dark red, almost black berries. He made sure she wasn't looking, before he dropped the little berries into the food she would soon eat.

These little berries were not from the human world. Where he came from they were counted as illegal drugs and made the one who devoured them want more and more. The more they got of these berries, the more it would make them fall into depressions. Three wouldn't be so bad, now ten was a different thing.

His smirk widened as Rosette took a spoonful into her mouth and swallowed it. On the spoon had been one of the berries. It would only be a matter of minutes before the berries would start to work.

Azmaria was meanwhile in the church. The workers would soon be finished, and it was only Wednesday. She was so happy. A little yawn escaped her mouth "It's so late already?" she thought and made her way back to her room. She undressed and changed into her white night gown. She made a little bedtime prayer just before lying down in her bed and falling into slumber. She had no idea what her fellow sister was doing. Probably already asleep.

In the other room the effect of the berries had become visible.

"Pleeease gimmeh more... I need it." Rosette pleaded and tried to reach for the bowl in his hand. He shook his finger "But this isn't good for you Dear." She glared "I wanna have it anyway... Pleeeeaaaasssseeee."

He thought she looked very adorable like that and granted her her wish. She wolfed down the food she had just gotten, and emptied the bowl in no time. He smirked, holding another bowl just out of her reach "You've got more? Oh please give it to me... I would do anything! Anything!!! Just give it to me..."

"I think you've had enough, Sweet." He said.

"NOOO!!!" Small tears started pricking in her eyes; and she was starting to get desperate "I would do anything. I need it, I really do!"

Once more he granted her the wish of getting more, and once more she devoured everything. When she was done, she threw the bowl onto the floor, where it crashed into a thousand pieces "I want more!" she whimpered "please... need!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I beg of you!"

"Still no."

She started to wail "I WANT MORE OF IIIITTT... IT TASTES SOOOO GOOD!!!!"

"No."

She cried harder "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? IT'S SO GOOD! i NEED MORE OF IT!!!"

"Oh fine."

and so it went on for a long time.

He smiled and pulled her closer "What did Azmaria say about the town today?" he asked.

Rosette stared at him, her eyes slightly unfocussed. She repeated everything Azmaria had told her. He nodded "_So town knows."_ He thought, just before he felt two hands on his shoulders "I want more." She pleaded "Please... I can't live without it."

He rolled his eyes "You've had more than enough my dear." But didn't really want to stop just yet. The blonde was almost sitting in his lap as she continued to plead. Then all of a sudden, she broke down into sobs and tears "I need more," she cried "Please, I'm willing to do everything." She slid powerless to the ground and sat sobbing and curled together "Need it. Want it." She said over and over again.

After a couple of seconds, he gave her more, watching her amused as she ate. Tomorrow she would remember nothing. He pulled her up from the floor and made her sit down next to him again. She was crying softly, still begging for more.

He smiled and pecked her lips shortly with his. She wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway "You've had enough Dear. I'll bring you to bed."

"No, I don't want to. Please, I need more."

He smirked "You're a bad girl you know that?"

"I don't care, give me more of it! I need more, or else I'll go crazy."

Her pleadings continued. A long time later, she lay in his alcove, still muttering over how she wanted more. He smiled down at her and decided he should take her to bed. He scooped her up and carried her into her room. He lay her down and removed her shoes and socks. He leaned over her as she whispered something he couldn't hear.

"What was that Lovely?" he asked into her ear. She smiled and repeated it, though still too low for him to hear. He smiled "Goodnight my Dear." He pulled the covers up to her chin and exited the room. The other room where the little silver head was was all quiet.

He yawned and stretched "five more to go... too bad she won't remember anything by tomorrow." He mumbled and scratched his head. He had had his fun for today and besides, one Sin a day was enough to keep boredom away "Now... which one do I take next?"

The next morning Rosette woke up with something that reminded of a bad hangover. Her head hurt and she couldn't remember anything that had happened.

She didn't tell Azmaria. She didn't want to worry the young girl. Instead she told her she would stay in bed to cure out her headache. Azmaria understood that and told her it was okay.

When Azmaria had left the room, small parts of memories were collecting like a puzzle, though it remained uncompleted. The things she did remember were a dinner, the Lord and that she had been very hungry all at once. Right now though she felt totally full. There was no room at all for breakfast or anything at the moment. She actually felt a little sick to her stomach.

"That is very strange..." she mumbled and prayed that she soon would feel better. She felt bad that Azmaria had to help the workmen all by herself "I'll get well soon Azzy... I promise."

The young 'God' couldn't decide which Sin to pick next. He wasn't in a hurry though. Today he would leave her alone. Today he would just rest. Just take it easy and rest...

**AN: That was that chapter ^^ I hope you liked it.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Until next chappie ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

He was very bored. Rosette was lying in bed curing out her headache and Azmaria was helping the workers outside by the church. He wasn't hungry, nor was he tired at the moment. He turned his head towards the window, when he heard Azmaria's voice call to someone happily.

The curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to look out. Down below the window was a horse carriage. A blonde man had just exited it, together with a blonde boy. The man was bowing to the young silver haired Nun. Azmaria smiled brightly at them led them into the church, telling them about the improvement of the church.

The young "God" narrowed his eyes at the new man's back. He recognized him from somewhere "Right, from the photo in the kitchen." He muttered "That must be the reverend." The boy hadn't been on the photo though. He decided to ask Rosette about that.

Rosette was lying in her room asleep when he entered. He sat down on her bed next to her and stroked her cheek "Wake up my Dear." He called softly. The young girl groaned and tried to open her eyes. When she was still too tired to do so, she tried to continue sleeping.

He called again "Wake up my Sweet. It's almost past noon."

She stirred and peeked an eye half open "W-Wha-?" she muttered and rubbed her eyes. She let out a big yawn "My Lord... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Visiting you." he replied with a smile

"B-But I'm indecent..." she told him, pulling the covers further up to her chin.

"That's okay. How are you?"

"I'm better thank you," she told him, smiling slightly back "I think I just needed sleep, is all. I'll try to get out of bed as soon as I can My Lord."

He shook his head though "Just take your time Dear." He said and held her hand in his. A little moment of silence passed by, before he said "A carriage just arrived with two men in it. One of them was a young boy. Do you know who they are?"

Rosette's eyes immediately widened "Oh my... That's Reverend Remington and his nephew..." she said and sat up "Oh dear me... the reverend is on a visit and I'm lying in bed." All of a sudden, footsteps were heard in the hallway outside the door.

He changed into his child form and hurried into one of the blonde Nun's closet. He placed an index finger on his lips, telling her to keep quiet about him. She watched him confused, but nodded nonetheless. Rosette cleared her throat and called "Come in please."

Azmaria poked her head in with a smile "Rosette, the Reverend is here to visit you. He is worried about you."

Rosette pulled the covers up to her chin and smiled "Please let him come inside." She replied. The silver head nodded and opened the door further, so the said man could enter. Behind him his nephew entered as well. The Reverend smiled warmly "Good day Sister Rosette." He greeted her "I hear you're not feeling so well today?"

"Yes, I have a little headache today Father Remington. Please forgive me that you have to see me like this." She apologized. Remington chuckled "Do not be sorry my Child, even we can suffer from sicknesses once in a while." He said "It's part of human life, no matter if we want it or not."

The young boy stood behind the Reverend and walked up to Rosette "Hello Sister!" he smiled.

"Hello young Sir." She greeted back, a smile of her own gracing her face.

In the closet he was watching them. His crimson eyes burned into the back of the tall blonde man. It was in his nature to hate him.

Rosette tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't go unnoticed by the Reverend. He smiled at her "You must be tired my Child. You should rest for a little longer."

Rosette nodded "Thank you Father, I will."

The blonde boy stayed a little longer while Remington and Azmaria went out. Rosette smiled at him "Long time no see." He said "I guess you still don't change your mind?"

She shook her head "No... Azmaria and I'll stay here. This church can still remain for many years."

"Well... if you should ever change your mind, you know where to find us. I really miss you two."

Rosette smiled and pulled him down for a hug "You're not my real brother, but you have always been like one for me. Thank you Joshua."

He hugged her back and a little later, he exited as well to let her get some sleep. She watched the door a little before closing her eyes. She started when the door to the closet opened and a purple haired boy came out "Oh My Lord... I forgot you were here." She said ashamed and looked down.

He chuckled "I could see that Dear. Don't worry your pretty head about that though." He placed his hand over her eyes "The Reverend is right, you should rest." He let his hand remain where it was for a few minutes, and when he removed it again; her eyes stayed closed, letting her slowly fall asleep.

In the evening she felt much better and hunger had started nagging as well. She walked down into the kitchen and helped Azmaria prepare dinner. Azmaria was happy that she was feeling better and told her how far the workers had come today "Mr. Thomas said they only needed two more days to finish it in."

"That sounds wonderful Azzy." Rosette replied happily. Later when she brought the food to the Lord, she told it to him as well with a bright smile. He smiled back "That sounds very good my Dear;" he said "I am very proud of you."

"Oh but My Lord... I haven't done anything. The thanks belong to the workers who have been working very hard on it for many hours."

He chuckled "Then let us thank them with a hymn."

Rosette agreed and began to softly sing a beautiful hymn. After the hymn she left the room with happiness still radiating off of her.

He lay back with a smirk on his face and started a hymn himself. It was the only hymn he had ever learned, though that was many, many years ago.

"_Christ to Heaven has ascended,  
Jesus fills the earth and skies,  
Satan's reign on earth is ended,  
Shrivelled are the serpent's lies.  
Hell must cower  
At His power  
As we wait the Judgment hour._

_Sin had held us all in bondage  
Every child in sin is born,  
Torn apart from God's own image,  
We have earned the devil's scorn.  
Life was gone  
There was none  
Who from Satan's wiles could run._

_Death the cost for our transgression,  
Sin demands its wages now!  
God the Son for our salvation  
Our damnation won't allow.  
Takes our frame,  
Bears the blame,  
Sinless for the sinners slain._

_Here on earth His power was hidden,  
'Neath our mortal flesh and blood  
Shunned what He had long forbidden  
Did what every human should,  
Once was dead,  
Now our Head  
Flaunts the wounds through which He bled._

_Come, Lord Jesus, now and silence  
Every lie Your foes invent,  
May we hear Your pardon's sentence  
In Your Word and sacrament;  
Come, appear  
To us here,  
With Your flesh and blood be near._

_With His Spirit's peace still guiding,  
We are led the narrow way;  
Though our hope in pain is hiding  
Soon will dawn His blessing's day  
When we rise  
To the skies  
There to see God with our eyes_." He ended and let out a laugh. Humans really were strange creatures.

He placed his arms behind his head and looked thoughtful "Now what do I do with the next Sin? Hmm... Greed... what could make a young Nun Greedy?" he lay for a long time thinking, but nothing he came up with could answer his question. He took a bite of his food, which was chicken this time.

"How long is it since I last got such delicious food?" he murmured softly, savouring every bite he took. Azmaria really was a great cook.

"Well... there was that time... but who wants to remember that?" he smirked. He had known a girl once. He had been hiding at her place from some who wanted to see his head off. What was the name again? Ah yes, Fiore was it. She had been a splendid cook as well. Too bad she had to run into his pursuers. He guessed they had smelled his scent on her.

He had found her ripped apart in an alley. Not a nice sight actually. Well to show some respect and thankfulness, he had carried her off to a place where she would easily be found. Better than the alley at least.

After he did that he returned back to her house, which lay in a nice little town. He stole some food and disappeared in the cover of the night. She didn't have much that could have been sold to high prizes where he came from. Human stuff was so boring.

He sighed and opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed he had closed "This human seems interesting though... I'll take my time with her and have my fun." He smirked and fell asleep.

**AN: Weeeell? It was longer right? I did my best at least, now I just need you help on what could make a Nun like the Rosette in my story Greedy. **

**I hope to hear from you. ^_^ **

**Until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

He was tired of thinking. The girl kind of had been greedy when he had given her the berries hadn't she? He should just get on with the next one in line. A bored look crossed his face "Sloth." He mumbled "What a boring Sin..." envy would have been more interesting in his opinion.

He got up, stretched and then exited the room. It was now one day since the berries and Rosette was already feeling much better. He knocked lightly on her door. It was early in the morning, so it took a little before the door was opened and a tired Rosette looked out "Oh, My Lord... Do you need anything?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a fisted hand.

"We're going out today, get ready." He replied and started walking down the hallway. Rosette's voice stopped him in his tracks "W-What? Where a-are we going My Lord?"

He smiled at her "Just on a little trip." He told her and continued walking away "Meet me outside the backdoor."

The blonde nodded slowly and then disappeared back into her room to change. When done, she walked out to meet him. She left a little note on the kitchen table for Azmaria to read. When she exited the door, he was, like he said waiting for her. He stood leaning casually against a tree, his eyes turned towards the sky.

When he noticed her, he smiled "Ready?" he asked and walked over to scoop her up into his arms "You better close your eyes when you're not used to heights." He grinned. Her wide eyes widened more, then she nodded and did as he had said.

He smirked and turned into his Demonic form "Now don't peek." He told her sternly, making her nod again "Yes My Lord." She replied, and yelped when she felt him shoot into the air. The only thing she could hear was the wind and loud flapping of wings "White feathery wings." She told herself.

At one time, she couldn't help but throw a peek downwards. What she saw made her gasp. He smirked "You're not peeking are you?"

"I'm so sorry My Lord!!!" she apologized hurrily and slammed her eyes shut again.

The wind in her face felt nice, she almost drifted off once, but then, after a while she felt him diving. She involuntarily held her breath as he did, going as stiff as a board. He chuckled at that "Scared that I might crash?" he asked over the sound of the rushing wind and landed softly on the ground.

"Of course not My Lord." She assured him firmly and smiled when she again felt the safe ground beneath her feet, she couldn't hide the shivering though, this was after all the first time she had ever been in the air. He placed a hand over her eyes as she was about to open them "Not yet my Dear." He said, while changing back into his human form.

When he was done an evil thought popped into his mind. He spotted the glittering lake only a few metres away and smirked. Rosette had no idea what was going to happen, so she kept her blue orbs closed. All of a sudden a pair of arms scooped her up. Then both owner of the arms jumped and dived into the lake, automatically pulling the Nun with him.

The arms released her and she was able to swim upwards to the surface. She was met by a grinning face as she inhaled the fresh air after her dive "M-My Lord!!!" she gasped and tried to swim back towards land. He was having none of that and pulled her back towards him. She pleaded at him to let her go, but he only laughed.

She struggled for a little while longer until he in the end let go so she could swim back to land. She crawled up onto the green grass and started wringing out her dress and hair. He noticed her shoulders shake slightly and got out of the water as well.

He stepped up right behind her and pulled her hair back over her shoulder, helping her wring it out "Are you angry with me?" he asked softly and stroked her shoulders. She shook her head in a no, but didn't say anything. He smiled and stepped around her so he could face her. He lift her chin and saw a sad look in her eyes "What's wrong Precious?" he asked.

She shook her head once more "It's nothing My Lord." She replied in a low, sad voice. She visibly started to shiver. He smiled and pulled her into a warm hug "I shouldn't have done that Lovely, can you forgive me?" he nuzzled her hair and rubbed her arms.

She had her face buried in his shirt and nodded. He pulled her over and sat down in the green grass. The sun's rays were starting to get warm, so their clothes would soon be dry. When she was still shivering slightly, he pulled her closer and draped a warm around her shoulders "I should have brought a blanket for you. Are you still cold?"

The blonde shook her head "I'm okay, really." She reassured and smiled a forced smile up at him. He shook his head "My my... it's not very polite to lie to your God," he scolded her gently, then smiled down at her face, which now was filled with shame "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered.

His smile didn't leave his face as he asked "We're alone out here... you can tell me what causes you so much pain."

She looked away from him and instead took a look at their surroundings. They were at a big lake. The lake was surrounded by many pines and in the distance even a couple of mountains. Behind them a forest stretched widely over the land. She had never been to such a beautiful place before, but his request still burned in her mind.

He urged her on "Come on Dear... tell me, or it'll destroy you." He said "You'll feel much better afterwards."

She shook her head "No."

"Did you make a Sin?" he asked seriously. She didn't look at him "I-It wasn't my fault... Really..."

He let out a little sigh and made her face him "How bad was it?" he asked softly, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. She let out a sigh of her own "I-I lost my... my best friend..." she whispered "She wanted to save me." A little tear trickled down her cheek "I can't escape those memories My Lord... it's so horrible."

"And after that you decided to give me the rest of your life?"

She nodded "Yes... I am an Orphan and had nowhere else to go. The Sisters here took me in and took care of me." A soft smile appeared on her face "They made me feel useful and happy, though the memories would still sit in the back of my mind watching over me."

He nodded in understanding and patted her head "Don't worry Dear, you're in good hands where you are now." inwardly he was actually quite bored "_My time is wasted. Sloth is so boring." _He got up "It's so nice here isn't it? How does it make you feel?"

"It's nice." She smiled.

He smirked "Doesn't really makes you want to work does it? Wouldn't you much rather just stay here and be lazy?"

Her eyes widened "I can't My Lord. The house needs to be swept and there is a lot of things that have to be washed and-"

"You can still do that tomorrow Dear. I am your God and want you to take the day off work." His voice was stern and silenced the young girl. She nodded "Yes My Lord..." she replied.

"Good, now let's take a little nap and then take a nice walk in the forest. When we come home we let Azmaria serve us the food to our rooms." He almost commanded "Then we'll go to bed early and sleep the whole next day away."

She nodded again "Yes My Lord." She repeated and watched him lie down on the grass. She copied him and did the same, and after a little while, she was back to sleep.

He looked at her in a bored manner, a small pout gracing his lips "This is the most boring Sin ever." He grumbled inwardly and closed his eyes. Soon a smirk found its way over his features "Oh well..." he thought "It will soon get interesting."

"Lust... Wrath... and Avarice." He mumbled quietly "The three last of the Seven Deadly Sins."

**AN: I know, this chappie was a little boring -.- but like he said ^^ it's soon going to get interesting.**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

He let out a sigh "Avarice… another boring sin." He mumbled, eyes closed. When he opened them, his orbs were a dark shade of crimson. They were calm, but held an evil glint deep within. He groaned slightly as he stretched his body slightly. He decided to skip another Sin, as he was not interested in being bored again. His lips turned into a mischievous smirk "Well... the next one sure is interesting." He murmured and closed his eyes once again "But first I should take a nap." He added and soon fell asleep.

Azmaria was worried about the blonde Sister. She had been so different lately. She decided to ask her what was wrong.

Rosette was in the church, looking at the newly made roof. It was almost all done now. The workers had done a great job.

She heard the pattering of feet behind her, and when she turned around she was met by the brown/red eyes of young Azmaria. She smiled "Hello Azzy, what's the matter?"

Azmaria came to a hold right next to her "I am a little worried about you Rosette... you have been acting differently lately." The young girl said, her eyes turned upwards to the roof as well. Rosette smiled at her "I am feeling kind of different too," she replied "The Lord has been asking things of me."

"What kind of things?" Azmaria asked, looking up at the blonde Sister.

Rosette brushed a stray hair out of her face "Different things," she answered "But I am sure it's for a purpose..."

Azmaria nodded "Yes, why else would our Lord tell you to do things."

"Yes." Rosette agreed, then asked "Is there anything new about the Demon in town?"

Azmaria shook her head in a no "Father Remington and Joshua have been visiting the girls with the marks, but they have found nothing." She told her "They'll be staying here for a while to observe it all."

"That's a horrible case." Rosette whispered, her eyes going to the Cross "I hope God will protect the town from now on. I'll pray that he will."

Both girls folded their hands together and spoke out a low prayer for those poor women who had met the Demon. They were sure that the town was safe, now that Father Remington was there though.

Later they decided they'd take a trip down town as well to see if they could help Remington with anything. Azmaria hurried up to his room and knocked lightly "My Lord?" she called.

He looked up and replied "Come in."

Azmaria smiled as she entered and told him that Rosette and she would go to town for a couple of hours. She wanted to invite him as well, but remembered that he didn't want anyone to know he was here. He smiled warmly at the little girl and got up from the alcove. He placed his hands on her small shoulders and said "You're going to town because of the Demon are you not?"

Azmaria nodded "Yes My Lord." She answered.

"Well... Do be careful. I don't want you to meet the same fate as the other girls did." He whispered, then placed a palm on the little girl's head "You are now allowed to go."

Azmaria nodded, bowed and then exited the room.

His eyes narrowed slightly "Now what am I going to do in the mean time?" he grumbled and walked over to see the Horse carriage with the two Nuns disappear in the distance.

He sighed and decided to take some more to eat. After that he took a walk in the area around the church and after that again he took a bath. He was relaxing in the tub for a very long time, almost having fallen asleep.

He woke when he heard a door on the other side open. It was the door to the showers. He got out, dried himself off and dressed back into his dark trousers and the light shirt, which wasn't quite as white anymore. He didn't bother buttoning it.

He opened the door slightly and noticed Rosette on the other side. The only thing she was wearing was a big white towel. He smirked as he thought at the next Sin.

Rosette hadn't noticed him yet and was gathering her clothes together on a little bench at the wall. Her Nun dress was folded neatly together and she checked what should be washed and what she could still wear for another day. She was filled with relief. Father Remington and Joshua hadn't seen any sign of a Demon since they arrived, so they were sure it was gone.

Hopefully the creature wouldn't come back. She prayed that the people were now safe.

The workmen had almost finished the roof too. They had told her that they were sure they only needed one last day for it. She smiled. Things were finally going the right way.

"Good evening my Dear." She suddenly heard a warm voice say. She gasped and spun around and saw him "M-My Lord... what are- I mean- You shouldn't-" She shivered and turned around so her back was facing him "I... I'm so s-sorry that you have to see me in this indecent state. Please forgive me."

He smirked as she pulled the towel closer around her body, her cheeks an almost fuchsia colour by now "Don't you worry my Dear; you've got nothing I haven't created before." He said and closed the door behind him. She pulled the towel slightly closer as he walked over towards her.

"And to be honest... I sure did a great job with you." He trailed a hand along her shoulder, removing the wet blonde locks "You really needn't fear."

"I-I know I needn't fear you My Lord... it's just I... I don't want you to face me like this." she avoided her gaze to the pile of clothes and wished more than ever that he would go out so that she could dress and meet him properly. Like this she simply felt ashamed.

He stood leaning casually against the closed door, letting his eyes travel from her feet to her burning face. He was sure she felt uneasy under his lingering gaze.

"P-Please My Lord... I would feel much better if I could face you properly dressed..."

He smiled and placed both his hands on her shoulders "You worry far too much my Dear." He whispered and rubbed her shoulders in soothingly small circles. Then all of a sudden he leaned down to press his lips lightly to her skin. A shiver ran down her spine and she pulled away "W-What are you doing My Lord?"

He inwardly rolled his eyes "_This girl surely is dense_," he thought "_Every other one would have fallen head over heals for me by now._"

He smiled once more; this one seeming a little more forced "I'm simply giving you my blessings." He said softly.

She looked down "I'm sorry My Lord." She apologized. His smile widened slightly "No need to apologize Dear." He told her, and slowly continued from where he stopped.

She stiffened visibly, but he decided to simply keep going. Her hands still clutched the towel tightly, but he didn't mind.

"Do you like this?" he whispered into her ear, satisfied feeling her shiver more. She didn't reply immediately "I- I don't know..." she admitted in a little stuttering voice, making him sigh inwardly "_Can't she just say 'Yes I love it'?" _He thought.

The blonde felt torn between her emotions. One side of her felt very good, while the other side told her that a God would never do such things.

She jumped, when she felt his hands on her hips, tugging lightly at the towel, and pulled away from him "Please don't!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly, tilting his head a little.

"P-Please let me change into my clothes first..." she pleaded, making him smile. He closed the distance once more and kissed her cheek "I told you you needn't worry," he purred "Don't fear me." His lips slowly moved from her cheek to her lips.

She tried to pull away for some time, but after a while, she just stood stiff as a board.

"No need to be scared." He whispered against her lips, a smirk starting to form on his face "_Thaat's right... don't fight."_

He left a trail from her lips back to her neck and a little deeper. She was still shivering and still tried to pull away rolled his eyes. He draped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace, from which she wasn't able to escape "_That's better._"

The blonde shut her eyes closed as he kissed her lips, and they still remained tightly closed as he continued. She wanted to get away, though in the back of her mind a little voice said "_He's the Lord... I don't need to fear him."_

Still an other little voice screamed at the top of its lungs "_NO, THIS IS WHAT WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO_! _HE MIGHT BE GOD, BUT HE IS STILL A MAN_."

She had been raised as a Nun, and Nuns were not allowed to be with men. She had been taught that ever since she came to the Church. She wasn't allowed to love or even kiss a man.

As if hearing what she was thinking, he whispered "Human have been doing this ever since the beginning Dear," he said, leaving another kiss right under her ear "Even the most holy people wouldn't exist without it. Now relax and let me do the rest."

His hands moved slowly up and down her back. Sometimes even deeper. Her own hands were frantically trying to keep his hands away from her more... private parts.

He was slowly growing tired of her struggling. He purred softly and did something which made the blonde's eyes grow wide. Something warm and wet had trailed along her throat and neck and up to her ear "D-Don't do that." She gasped. He smirked and repeated the action, enjoying her reaction.

"_This should be enough playing around._" He thought, and bowed his face once more to her shoulder. Now was the time to bring this to the next level of his game.

The next thing she knew was a sharp pain spreading throughout her shoulder "W-Wha-" she gasped, her vision though soon blurring. In the end her mind went all blank.

His smirk widened, and he scooped her up "It will be much easier that way Precious." He whispered into her ear and left the room.

In the room, on the floor lay forgotten the white towel.

**AN: Oh dear... next chapter will bring the next and last Sin... Wrath O_O**** oooh I am sure our Demon needs a lot of Aspirin after that -.-''**

**I know what you're all thinking****... -.- but still... THIS STORY IS ONLY RATED T -.-' you know that younger children could read this... well they still can with M -.-' but I wanna keep it T.**

**Oh well... until next chapter ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Her eyes were opening slowly. Her head hurt slightly and she felt dizzy. She had no idea of where she was or how she had got there. The only thing she remembered were the showers, the Lord and him kissing her "_What happened afterwards?_" she thought questioningly, rubbing her temple lightly.

She turned her eyes towards a window. She could see the blurred outline of herself in it, as it was still quite dark outside. Her vision slowly became clearer though and soon she was able to see herself fully. She gasped. The area of her, which she was able to see, and wasn't covered by the bed sheet was bare.

She lift the sheet slightly and let out another gasp. She was all naked.

Then something caught her sight in the reflection. It was an almost invisible pair of red dots on her neck. A shiver ran down her spine and she paled "N-No..." she whispered and started shivering.

He stirred and opened his eyes. He heard her whisper something to herself and then felt how she began shivering. He lift himself up to rest on his elbow to peer down at her. He saw fear in her eyes.

When he leaned down and planted a warm kiss on her shoulder she gasped. He smiled "What is wrong Dear?" he asked quietly "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She shook her head and shut her eyes closed "W-Who are you?" she whispered, her voice shivery and full of fright. She felt on the verge of tears all of a sudden, awaiting the answer she really didn't want to hear "You-" she began, trailed off and continued "You're not... You're not God are you?"

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck "What makes you say that?" he whispered against her skin.

A small whimper escaped her lips "The last thing I remember is you... it's the second time that happens," she whispered her voice tearful "And those marks in my neck..."

His smile never left his face as he moved his lips from her neck, to her ear. His long bangs covered his eyes as he warmly whispered "You are a smart girl love," he stroked her arm slowly "What you really found on the Cross wasn't a God."

"Who are you?" her voice was almost inaudible "What have you done to me?"

She was staring at him in the reflection and stiffened as his form slowly changed. Her tears were running freely now as she saw the two ivory horns on either side of his head and the pair of black dragon-like wings unfolding on his back. Her breath came out in small gasps.

He smiled softly at her reflection and leaned down again to murmur "I am not God Lovely... I am a creature what people fear..." he said "...You my love... have been tainted by Chrno the Sinner... a Demon."

Her eyes shot open widely and she scrambled out of bed "NO!"

Her hands were clutching the bed sheet tightly as she stared wide eyes at the Demon in the bed. This was her room she noticed now. She started shaking her head, trying to wake herself from this horrible nightmare "No, this can't be real." She cried "It just can't be!"

He sat up watching her with a pair of now golden eyes "I'm afraid it's true Dear," he told her truthfully "I made you do most of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Her hands were shaking, her eyes full of disbelief "Oh God no..." she cried, turning her back on the Demon.

"_The last Sin... Wrath." _He thought and stepped over right next to her "Don't deny it... you can't change anything that has happened."

He was caught off guard, when the young Nun spun around. The sound of the slap was still echoing through the room as he stumbled back and away from her.

"Don't come near me!" she cried her hand still in midair where it had collided with his skin.

He placed his hand on his cheek. Never had any girl slapped him before.

"Just s-stay away from me." She hissed. She tightened the sheets around her body and edged towards the corner. Her hand reached for a Rosencrantz that was lying on the table.

"I won't hurt you my sweet." He told her softly "I promise."

As he tried to move closer again, she held up the little golden cross as a weapon in front of her. Her eyes were narrowed. She placed her left hand on her stomach, the right one holding up the sheet.

Her eyes closed and tears started to trickle down her red cheeks "A-Am I- Did you make me-" she trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. The thought was too horrible to think of.

He smiled "I was gentle with you," he answered "I can't promise you a no though.

Her left hand clenched into a fist "How could you?" she hissed "I was loyal to you, and then you simply go and do this terrible thing." her tears were unstoppable "I can't bring a Demon into this world... I can't even stay here anymore... YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

Azmaria was woken abruptly by the blonde's outburst and hurried to her room. She knocked lightly and called if everything was ok.

Rosette stared at the door, then yelled "Hurry Azzy, get Father Remington, HURRY!"

Azmaria froze for a little moment, then she turned and ran down the stairs and out of the building, not caring about her attire at the moment.

Rosette heard the bounding steps of the little girl disappear in the distance.

Chrno looked back at the door, but spotted something on the floor. It was a white nightdress. He bowed down, grabbed it and held it out for her "I think it's better that we both dress, don't you think?"

She narrowed her eyes and snatched the clothing from him. She pulled it over her head, while still holding the sheet up with the other. First after she had the nightdress on, she let the sheet fall to the ground.

The Demon had changed into his black trousers and white shirt. He took his time by buttoning it this time.

Rosette wanted to escape him, but unfortunately he blocked the way to the door.

"You see..." he began slowly, buttoning the last button on his shirt "I am an outcast in the Demon world... so I turned myself to illegal things." He had finished and sat down on the bed "One day though I was caught, but managed to escape. I fled into this world, but wasn't able to escape my pursuers."

He looked at the now purple horizon. A few red stripes were starting to appear.

"They caught me once more and beat me into a bloody pulp; they let me hang bleeding from the cross in your church."

The young Nun didn't say anything and was glaring at him. His wings stretched into the air, making her flinch.

"Even if you don't believe it... I am actually quite thankful for your help."

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME THEN? I TRUSTED YOU!"

He shrugged "I was bored Dear. I had to kill time _somehow_." He replied "And besides, what else would you expect of a Demon?"

"You monster..." she hissed.

"Demon." He corrected her.

A moment of silence filled the room. Rosette placed her left hand on her stomach once again "W-What am I going to do if..." she trailed off, feeling her eyes moisten again.

He looked down at her hand for a moment, then back up to her face "In that case, you're the mother." He said "What you do is up to you."

"There is no where I can go..." she whispered tearfully "There is no way I can remain here."

A door opening and closing could suddenly be heard from the entrance. Chrno still kept his eyes locked on her sad form "There is only one way Dear." He said, making her look at him "What way?" she snapped, disbelieving that there would even be a way.

They were interrupted by loud knocking on the door "Rosette? Rosette are you okay?" Remington called.

Chrno looked back at the door, before turning once again and walking towards the blonde and the window. He pulled her into a kiss, whispering "We'll talk later." Before he jumped and crashed through the window.

The blonde fell to her knees, tears of anger moistening her eyes "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She cried.

Remington burst through the door as he heard the crash. Joshua and Azmaria followed him. The two young ones hurried over to the blonde as they saw her. Joshua wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as good as he could.

Remington glared at the dark silhouette in the sky. He cursed that he hadn't been able to get here earlier.

The hand in which Rosette had been clutching the Rosencrantz too hard was bleeding. She looked pale and she wouldn't stop crying. The Priest was worried what that foul creature had done to her.

**AN: Not really the best chapter is it? -.- I am busy lately, so this was as good as it could get.**

**Well? Have any of you noticed that in this chapter I wrote Chrno's name for the first time in this fic?**

**I have no idea what fic I'll write for next... maybe I'll even decide to finish this first... I don't know -.-'**

**Oh well ^_^ until next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8.**

His feet were pattering over the green meadow. He loved to run, but in all his fun he oversaw a little rock on the ground, which viciously had decided to lay in his way. His foot got caught by it and he fell as long as he was onto the grassy ground.

He didn't get hurt too badly. It was only a little bruise on his right knee. As he sat up his bottom lip wavered, and he let out a loud wail.

"Oh Adam, please be more careful." A tired voice said, followed by the sound of moving feet across the grass. A pair of arms lift him up and comforted him.

His lips were turned downward in a sad face "I fell Mama..." he mumbled.

She sighed "It's ok; now promise me to stop running around so much." She set him back down and then began walking back towards the little hut, which lay on a hill near the forest. She entered the door and left Adam outside.

As she stood in the kitchen, she stopped. She let a hand brush over her hair and stopping over her eyes. She let out another sigh. Her eyes started to sting and soon she felt warm tears trail down her cheek.

"I can't... I just can't..." she whimpered.

Three years had passed since she found out she was indeed with child. She left the house by the church in the middle of the night, not telling anyone about where she would go. Nine months later she gave birth to a little boy. His hair a dark purple colour, his eyes, one Golden and one blue.

She knew he was innocent in all that had happened. He had no fault at all, but every time she saw him all those horrible memories came back full force only to mock her.

She had tried to love the boy, she really had, but she just couldn't. The memories of his "father" made her unconsciously push him away. Made her curse the very day the Demon had tainted her. She missed the life she had, and the others, but could never return back to it again.

"I'm sorry Azzy... Joshua... Father Remington..." she cried "I really am." She didn't know what she would do should she ever see the Demon again, though she hoped he would never show himself to her ever again. Just the thought of him made her blood boil and the anger flare up inside of her like a raging fire.

Her hands curled up into fists, her teeth clenched "I will never forgive him." She hissed and started preparing dinner.

She didn't notice the pair of double-coloured eyes watching her sadly from behind the door.

He had often found his mama sad, and when she was sad, he was too. He was too young to understand that he was the cause of those tears. He opened the door and ran over to wrap his arms around her legs. She gasped lightly and looked down at the purple crown.

The tears returned, but she crouched down in front of him and pulled him into a hug, whispering soothing words to him.

"Sad mama..." he gurgled through his own tears. She closed her eyes "Shhh, don't cry sweetie."

He looked up at her with moist double coloured orbs. His chubby cheeks were red from sadness and from the running around. His small chubby hands were clutching the fabric of her shirt "Dinner will be ready soon. Go out and play a little, until I call you okay?"

She brushed the tears away and let him blow his nose in a cloth. He nodded and started walking back towards the door. He looked back over his shoulder "Not sad anymore?" he asked. She forced a smile "No, mama is not sad anymore."

He nodded and walked through the door.

Rosette's smile fell. She felt bad for making him sad. She would try to love him like a real mother, but in the back of her mind she still knew that the little child was indeed not human.

His ears were too pointy, his eyes too strange and his hair held a too unnatural colour. She had no idea what to do with him. Until now she had never told him who his "father" was or what he really was. She knew he had a hard enough life even without that knowledge.

There was one thing that he knew though. He had the ability to heal injuries.

The first time she found out about that, was when they were both outside and he found a hurt little bird in the grass. It couldn't fly and Rosette was sure the poor creature would die.

Adam had held it in his tiny hands and stared intensely at it. His sad eyes had suddenly turned almost silver for a moment, and in the next moment, the bird flew away fully healed. Adam had giggled and tried to reach for it with his small chubby hands.

Rosette had stared wide eyed at him.

Dinner was ready and she called out the door for the little boy. When he didn't appear after a few minutes, she went outside and called again. The boy still didn't show up.

She got annoyed and walked around the area, looking and calling for him. Deep within she started to get worried. Where could he be?

The little boy heard the voice of his mama in the distance, but something far too interesting had his mind captured. He was standing behind a tree. Ten metres away from him, at the lake stood a creature he had never ever seen before.

On the other side of the lake a couple of Crown deers were drinking water. They didn't seem to fear the creature though.

As another call for him echoed through the forest, the creature jerked its head up. The pair of dark wings on its back flared out, scaring the deers on the other side. It let out a deep rumbling growl. Adam sat down behind the tree as it showed long sharp claws.

He felt his eyes moisten. He was afraid. "Mama." He gurgled tearfully and started running off.

"ADAM? WHERE ARE YOU?"

The creature let out a roar, before it leaped off as well.

The little boy's feet were too small to give him a fast pace. He stumbled, but got up as fast as he could. In the background he could hear the loud stomping of the monster.

Rosette spun around as he heard a cry "Mama!" she saw the little toddler running towards her, arms wide and tears running down his red cheeks. She opened her arms for him and scooped him up. She was about to scold him, when a loud crash cut her off.

The monster had caught up and crashed through the bushes. Rosette gasped at the sight of it "What is that?" she whispered. She backed slowly away from it, a crying Adam still in her arms.

The creature looked almost like a horse, but its skin was dark and full of scales instead of fur. Its eyes were glowing bright golden and some kind of smoke escaped its nostrils. Where the hoofs should have been there were claws. A big horn was sitting on top of its head.

It let out another roar, making the blonde spin around and leap off into the bushes. She caught a few scratches here and there and her skirt sometimes got caught by the branches. She kept running though.

The monster followed them. Adam cried even louder. Rosette had no idea what to do. Father Remington she knew would be able to help her, but she was alone now.

She was slowly getting out of breath. Her feet hurt and Adam simply wouldn't stop crying.

After another few minutes of running, she had to stop. She panted heavily and leaned against a tree.

The monster broke through and launched itself at the two with a roar. Adam screamed, Rosette spun around so her back was facing it. She was prepared for the last strike, but it never came. A roar pierced the air, followed by a loud crash.

Adam was whimpering. Rosette had her eyes shut closed.

The pain which should come from the sharp claws never came. In fact, it was all now deadly silent. Then she heard patting of feet in the grass. Slowly she opened her eyes. Adam was clutching her shirt tightly, his form shivering and small tears still dripping onto his shirt.

"I finally have the time to come back, and the first I see when I come is you being followed by this pursuer." A voice said teasingly. By the familiar sound of the voice, her anger flared up once again. She sat the little boy down and turned around slowly. Adam was hiding behind her.

"You!" she hissed.

"In the flesh my Dear." He replied with a little bow.

**AN: It's Sunday -.- and tomorrow it's Monday again... Damn...**

**Oh well ^_^ **

**By the way, it will probably take some time before I can write next chapter ok? Just so you know ^^**

**Until next chapter ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Her eyes were burning with rage and her hands were shaking "How dare you come back?" she snarled, wanting no more than to wipe that annoying smile off of his face.

Adam was still hiding. He was scared of the man who had appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly he was lift up and into his mother's arms. Rosette took several steps back "Leave us alone! You have done enough."

The little boy could smell the emotions running through his mother. There was fear, sadness, despair but most of all a rage which made a shiver run through his little body.

Chrno wasn't moving. He was watching the young woman with the child back away from him, but didn't make any movement to follow them. Then all at once, the blonde spun around and started running. She just wanted to get away from the Demon as fast as she could.

Said Demon was watching her form get smaller and smaller, until it disappeared between the many trees. His smile had disappeared and the thought "_Why did I go back again?_" was running through his mind. Until now he had been free. He had seen many countries, and many girls. Still, this particular blonde woman had always managed to find her way back into his mind. Why? He had never cared about a woman like this one before. Then there was the little boy.

He sighed and flared his wings "Well... she must know." He mumbled and shot into the air.

Rosette was panting, but still she kept running. She didn't want to ever see him again. Never.

A relieved smile faintly showed itself on her lips as she saw the little house in the distance. There was still no sign of the Demon and so, she burst through the door and locked it after her.

She set Adam back onto the floor and started to close the windows. Done, she leaned against the wall and panted.

The little boy stood staring at her with big crimson eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he let himself plop down onto the floor. Rosette looked at him; he looked like a little lost puppy as he sat there. His eyes wide and unknowing, his small hands clasped together and his hair all tousled.

She stepped over to him and picked him up "_He is innocent... he's just a little child._" She thought and hugged him as comfortingly she could.

"Mama." He muttered and hugged her back as good he could.

She let him eat dinner and then put him to bed. She was still wary of her surroundings though. After all... "He" was still out there somewhere. She sang a soft lullaby for Adam. She knew he loved that song.

(I suggest you hear it on YouTube ^^ it's the Chrno Crusade ending... I just love it ^_^ it's so beautiful... *sigh* How Rosette learned Japanese though... Just don't ask -.- I don't know)

"_daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari  
tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta"_

_itsumo ima sugu ni aitai_

_mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no  
dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo_

_sayonara solitia ashita he_

_chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone  
nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai_

_mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte_

_konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to  
itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no_

_sayonara solitia_

_mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to_

_daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru  
anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta_"

She pecked his forehead as he had fallen asleep. He was snoring softly as soon as he had closed his eyes.

She had to admit he looked really adorable in his sleep.

She exited the room and closed the door gently after her. She hadn't had anything to eat yet, so she took what was left and then started washing the dishes.

She froze, when she heard a loud sound from outside. She gasped as someone tried to pull at the handle. She grabbed what was closest and held it up in front of her like a weapon. Her hands closed tighter around the pan as something fumbled with the door, making it click open.

The handle was pushed down and the door opened.

She held her breath, lifting the pan further, so she could use it against "him" as soon as he dared enter.

A clawed hand soon appeared, followed by a purple haired head. He didn't get to do anything, because Rosette was at him before he could even enter the house fully.

He felt a harsh pain on top of his head and yelped as she continued hitting him.

"GO AWAY, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She cried furiously, though still thought about her son who was in the next room.

Chrno let her hit him a couple more times, until he grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her.

She had angry tears running down her cheeks, and she glared at him.

"Just... Just go away..." she sobbed "You have done enough by ruining my life."

Chrno didn't know what to say. He plucked the pan from her almost too firm grip and placed it on the table beside him. Then he took a look around the room he was in. There wasn't much. A table, a counter, a fireplace, two chairs, a little sofa, though an old one, a cupboard, a closet and smaller items.

After scanning the room, he turned his attention back to the blonde. He still didn't say a word.

"Let go of me." She hissed "And get out of my house."

His eyes hardened "I am not here to leave again." He grumbled.

"Then why are you here? To tease me about how stupid I was? To mock my shame? Or that my son is a half Demon?"

"I am not here to tease, mock or insult anyone." he shot back.

"Then let go of me and leave. I loath you!" She snarled her voice dark and furious.

"Mama?" a little voice mumbled from the door to the next room. She gasped and looked over at Adam, who stood in the door opening, rubbing his eyes, in his too big night clothes. His purple locks were standing out in all directions.

Rosette felt Chrno loosen his grip and hurried over to the young child. She scooped him up and asked him why he wasn't asleep.

"Couldn't..." he muttered to her and then pointed at the Demon "Who that mama?"

Rosette glared "That's no one sweetie." She growled, holding him so he couldn't see Chrno, but the demon had other plans. He walked over and took the child from the young woman. She protested and went after her son, but Chrno pushed back onto a chair.

Adam stared at the man wide eyed.

"Give me back my son!" Rosette yelled, but Chrno ignored her.

The little boy took a little lock of his hair into his small hands and examined it. Then he took some of his own hair into his other hand and compared them with the man's "Same..." he mumbled.

Chrno let out a soft purr, making the boy giggle and start a little purr of his own. Rosette got up and started towards the Demon "I said give me back my son!" she commanded.

She stopped as Chrno flared out his wings, making her flinch back. Adam's eyes widened further as he did so "Wauw..." he whispered in awe. Rosette stood with wary eyes "Please give him back."

Chrno threw her a glance, then carried the child into the next room where he placed him on the bed. Then he tucked him in and told him to sleep. Adam nodded and closed his eyes.

Rosette had followed the Demon and stood in the doorway to watch his every move. She backed out into the kitchen again as he returned to the room.

"You ruined my life... you left me alone with my shame... then suddenly you come back. Why?" she asked.

He sat down in the sofa and watched her thin form. She was much thinner now. She was wearing a white button up blouse and a dark long skirt. Her hair was loose and was cascading down over her shoulders, much longer than before.

"I don't understand why." He replied "Something makes me keep thinking about you. I had hoped you could tell me why."

"No I can't... I just want to be alone... please... just go and let me live the rest of my life in peace."

He sighed "I'm afraid I can't grant you that wish my Dear. Pursuers have found out I'm still alive, and because you and the boy smell of me, they're going to try to find you as well."

Rosette's eyes narrowed again, her hands clenched into fists "You ruined my life as a nun, and now you're ruining the rest of it too... How I wish they would find you."

"_Why I can't seem to forget that woman, I don't understand." _He thought annoyed "_Maybe I should grant her her wish nonetheless and leave... before she drives me crazy."_

**AN: Bad chapter isn't it? I don't know if it's good -.-' **

**Oh well... I'm tired -.- point out if something doesn't fit in or sounds wrong ok?**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Rosette was sitting in the couch. Her arms were crossed and her sapphire eyes were resting warily on the Demon leaning against the wall opposite to her. Her eyes were slowly growing smaller. She was tired after a hard day, but she would definitely not fall asleep on that monster. Who knew what he would do if she did?

He had long discovered her tiredness and smiled "You should sleep sweetheart, don't worry, I won't hurt you or the kid."

"I will _not_ go sleep when I know you're still in the house." She snapped back "I want you to get lost right now."

Chrno sighed "You know I won't leave."

She glared daggers at him as she got up and walked into the room where Adam was sleeping to check up on him. The boy was lying sprawled across the bed, arms stretched out in cross form and legs the only part of him still under the covers. His breathing was soft and even. She quietly walked over to him and pulled the covers further over him, so he didn't get cold.

Chrno stood in the door and watched her "He's a nice boy," He commented "And as beautiful as his mother."

Rosette narrowed her eyes further on the Demon and went back out "Don't you try to sweet talk me Demon; it won't work like it did when we first met." She snarled. She went over and started making some coffee to keep herself awake. Luckily the farmers around had let her get some, the same with food. Behind the house she had her own little garden, but it was limited how much was able to grow there.

All of a sudden a howl in the distance cut through the night. Chrno's eyes narrowed and he tensed up. Rosette clutched the coffee pot in her hands "What was that?" she hissed. He frowned "Pursuers." He replied "Out to find me... and you."

She turned furious eyes in his direction and threw the coffee pot at him "YOU BRING NOTHING BUT TROUBLE UPON US... I WANTED TO LIVE MY LIFE IN PEACE." She screamed in rage. He dodged the pot with his arm and glared back at her "I ACTUALLY TRY TO SAVE YOU." He growled back.

"WHY?"

He stopped dead by that question. He had no idea why he was helping them.

She repeated the question "Why are you trying to save us? I never wanted to see you again. You can disappear back to the Hell you come from as far as I know."

That did it. He stomped over and grabbed her wrist. She winced at the forceful treatment and glared furiously up at him. She didn't say anything though. He didn't let her.

"Listen Sweetheart," he growled through clenched teeth "If I hadn't come back to you that pursuer today would have torn you both to pieces, and if I go now that can still happen, since there's more out there looking for me. DO YOU WANT THAT?"

She remained quiet, the fire in her eyes still burning. He refused to let a mere woman loose his mind. He pushed her towards the room, where the little boy was still sleeping "Now, go sleep." He commanded rather harshly and crossed his arms.

Rosette felt a stinging sensation in her eyes, but refused to let him see her angry tears. He could smell the salty scent though and calmed down a little "I hate you!" she hissed, her words dripping with venom, and spun around to vanish into the room, when a hand caught hers. She jerked her hand out of his and glared at the door "Don't you dare to touch me." She snarled warningly. She entered the room and closed the door after her, leaving the Demon alone.

Another howl was heard, but it was still far away. No reason to worry just yet. He wouldn't let his guard down though.

Rosette climbed into bed next to Adam. She lay there watching him in the dim light from the moon. His face was peaceful, his breathing coming out in a soft little snore. Would she ever be able to love him as a mother? Until now she had failed in doing so.

"You're innocent... you have no fault in what has happened..." she whispered and softly stroked the little boy's cheek.

Adam let out a little noise, his fisted hand coming up to brush her hand away as it tickled him. His hand then remained where it was, his breathing again evening out into silent snores.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Why did her life have to be like this? She had been loyal to God hadn't she? She felt her eyes fill with tears once again, but she brushed them away harshly with her sleeve. No, she had cried enough. From now on she would let no one tell her what to do. She would fight against every Demon. Even the foul creature behind that door. From now on she would be strong.

Chrno could almost _feel_ the angry waves radiating off of her, even through the wall. He let out another deep sigh of frustration "_Why can't I seem to get that woman out of my head? She doesn't seem any different from the others._" He thought and lay down on the couch.

"Hmm... not as cosy as the alcove, but it will have to do." He mumbled and closed his eyes. Even if it looked like he was asleep, he was still wary of his surroundings. Especially with the pursuers sneaking around in the woods outside. That night though remained peaceful.

The next morning Adam was the first to wake up. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and glanced around the room. He noticed that his mama was still asleep and quietly crawled down from the bed. He pushed the door open and exited the room, before closing it after him again.

The little boy's eyes were caught on a booted leg hanging over the armrest of the couch. He snuck over to peek at the person lying there. Adam went over and stared right into the man's face. He stretched a little hand out to touch the horn on the man's head, but pulled it back as he stirred.

Chrno let out a tired groan and opened his eyes "So you were the one I could hear." He said and sat up. Adam didn't say anything; he let himself plop down onto his rear and kept staring at the Demon.

Chrno tilted his head, Adam did the same. Chrno asked the boy about his name, the little boy didn't answer.

Chrno shrugged and stretched his wings out far behind him. At the same time he stretched his arms into the air with another tired groan. Adam's eyes widened "Birdie. Fly?"

Chrno looked down at the child "I'm a Demon, not a birdie, and yes, I can fly." He told him.

"Fly too!" Adam squealed, reaching his arms out towards the man. Chrno shook his head "No, you can't fly. Stop it." The boy let his arms fall to his sides, his bottom lip quivering slightly. Chrno knowing where this was leading picked up the boy and started purring.

Adam let out small hiccups, and Chrno let out a deep sigh "Fine, but only a short one." He grumbled and took the boy outside. The Demon stood there for a while listening. There was no danger up close. He flared out his giant wings and shot into the air. Adam squealed in delight and flailed his arms. His eyes widened in awe as he could see out over the forest.

Back in the house, Rosette was slowly waking up as well "Adam?" she called tiredly as she didn't find the boy next to her, or in the room. She got up and called once more "Adam?" She exited the room, and started to worry as it too was empty "ADAM?"

A loud sound was suddenly heard from outside the door. She narrowed her eyes "If that Devil has done anything to my child...-" a gasp escaped her lips as she opened the door and stood face to face with two Demons.

Both were smirking at her. One looked almost like a giant pig, but the other one, which was all black, had no animalistic features.

"Good morning young Miss." The black one said with a mocking bow "May we come in?"

She slowly backed away, fear washing over her. The promise she had made with herself all forgotten "W-What do you want from me?" she asked.

The pig's smirk widened "Oh nothing special." He replied. Both Demons were now inside the house, the black one closed the door after them. He stepped over next to his partner "Don't be afraid Missy; all you have to do is to scream. I'm sure your "Lover" will come to your rescue."

Chrno sensed danger and turned around to fly back to the house. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

**AN: That was another chapter ^^ **

**The next thing I'll upload will either be another One-shot or a chapter for one of my other stories. I don't know yet.**

**Until next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.****I wasn't able to make a long dramatic fight out of this -.- ****sorry about that...**

It all went too fast. The first moment she was standing defiantly in front of the two Demons, the next one she lay wincing on the ground, clutching a bleeding wound in her arm.

The black Demon smirked "Human are so weak." He looked at his partner and said "Go find the kid; I'll take care of her."

"Yes Gulio!" the pig Demon said and slowly exited the house. Rosette stared fearfully up at the one called Gulio as he moved closer "Now, where were we?"

Outside the pig could hear screaming starting from the house. He pouted "Never do I get to have the fun part." He grumbled. His ears suddenly twitched as he heard a sound coming from the bushes. The pig smirked "Well well, you finally decided to show up." He hissed "Heard the screams of your love didn't you?"

In the next moment he was almost pierced by a long bony tail, which shot out of the bushes. It reeled back and a growling voice answered "Don't tempt me to kill you."

The pig's smirk widened "So I was right wasn't I?" he mocked, starting an attack of his own. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled a storm of fire at the bushes. They immediately caught fire and burned. A dark shadow jumped out from the hide and landed in front of him "Found ya!" the pig sing-songed and started another attack of the same kind.

This time though it didn't work. Chrno had foreseen it and was ready to dodge it with an attack of his own. He lanced himself at the bigger demon and before the latter could do anything, he was pierced by the bony tail. The pig let out a shriek and staggered back.

Chrno didn't loose any time afterwards, he stormed towards the door and crashed it off its hinges. He found the other Demon hunched over the blonde who lay lifeless on the floor. She was visibly hurt and blood covered. Gulio straightened with a smirk "Oopsie, I think I broke your little toy."

Chrno growled and charged forward without thinking. Gulio visibly tried to provoke the purple haired Demon and jumped out of the way. Chrno quickly spun around and charged once more. Gulio hadn't expected him to be that fast and didn't have time to get away before he felt a burning pain in his chest.

The black Demon cursed and thought it would be better to retreat "I will be back Sinner!" he growled and vanished into thin air.

Chrno was panting slightly "I will be ready for you." he growled back, then turning to face the young blonde who lay on the floor. He crouched down over her and whispered into her ear to wake her up. She let out a weak groan, making a strange feeling of relieve wash over him. She was still alive.

He scooped her limp form into his arms and nuzzled her cheek gently.

"Adam..." she whispered quietly. Chrno whispered back that the boy was safe and that she would soon be back on her feet. Her breath evened out and she fell back into unconsciousness. Chrno took the opportunity to fly to where he had hid the boy and landed in front of a cave.

Chrno entered and found Adam asleep on a blanket he had taken from somewhere else.

The Demon sat down Indian style with Rosette still in his lap. What he now planned would probably cost him some energy, but she would live at least. He opened the buttons of her blouse to examine the wounds. Most of them were on her arms and stomach, but not many were very deep.

He whispered to her softly that what he was about to do would sting slightly. She let out a little sound as if to answer him, but didn't do much more than that.

He placed his palm on her chest and buried his claws into her flesh. Like that some of his astral would move through his fingertips and over to her. They would heal her almost fully, but he guessed she would still be slightly sore afterwards.

She winced as she felt the pain from his claws and let out small screams, but was too weak to struggle away from him.

"Shhh, just relax... it's ok... that's my girl." He whispered soothingly. After a while he felt drained and removed his hand. He lay the young woman down next to the little boy and sat against the wall of the cave. He just needed a little break.

His eyes lingered on the blonde's sleeping form and he smiled "What have you done to me? Just look at me... rushing back and fighting two pursuers just because of you." his smile faded, his eyes growing smaller and his breath evening out. Soon he too was asleep.

The first to wake up was Adam. His small eyes opened and he took a peak around. He found his mama lying peacefully and asleep next to him "Mama?" he asked, hearing how his little stomach had started growling at him "Mama? Hungry..."

His mama didn't wake up to his call, so he turned to the other person in the cave "Birdie?"

Adam poked the Demon's leg several times before he got a reaction "Birdie... Hungry..."

Chrno let out a groan and peeked up at the small boy "Not now boy..." he mumbled.

Adam's bottom lip instantly started quivering and Chrno knew what that meant "Oh for the love of... fine, stay here until I come back. I'll try to find something to eat to you."

Adam nodded and plopped down onto his little bottom. Chrno groaned and rubbed his eyes, then he walked towards the entrance of the cave and looked out. Everything was peaceful at the moment. He flared his wings and jumped into the sky. Before long he was gone and out of sight.

Back in the cave Rosette started to stir. She was sore all over it and her head hurt terribly. She noticed a little form sitting on the ground not far away from her. The child's eyes were aimed at the entrance though.

"A-Adam..." she let out weakly. The boy turned around and noticed that his mama was finally awake. He got up and started towards her on his small legs.

The blonde tried to sit, but she was too weak for that.

"Sweetie could you hand me the blanket?" she asked as she noticed the old thing lie on the ground. Adam took it and held it out for her. She thanked him and placed it over her blood covered clothing. She didn't want Adam to see it when it got lighter.

Adam pointed a chubby hand at the cave entrance "Birdie." He said with a little squeal "Hungry."

"That's nice dear." She whispered.

Suddenly she heard a loud rushing sound coming from outside. She gasped and scooted further back. When Chrno entered, he was carrying some fruits in his arms, which he had stolen from a farm not far away.

"I see you're awake. Here you should eat something." He said to Rosette and sat down across from her. Adam had already snatched an apple and was eating it contently. The blonde didn't eat anything yet though. She just stared at the pile of food mutedly.

When Chrno had eaten one apple, he got up and sat down next to Rosette instead "What's on your mind?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer.

He grabbed an apple and held it up in front of her face "You really should eat something sweetheart. You need the energy after all you have been through."

"I want you to disappear out of my life once and for all." She hissed, not looking at him. Chrno blinked, then felt how anger slowly rose in him "_This is the thank I become for saving her? Grrrr." _He placed a hand on her chin and turned her face so he could look in her eyes. Her blue pools were defiant and cold.

"What did you say my Dear Heart?" he asked through gritted teeth. She narrowed her eyes further and repeated. Before she could finish he had caught her lips with his. The kiss didn't take very long though. She struggled away, pain be damned and slapped his cheek. After that she grabbed Adam and ran out of the cave.

Chrno was left alone. He shrugged and took another apple. He would find her soon enough, besides, there weren't any pursuers near anyway.

"Women... though why _that_ woman suddenly means so much to me I don't understand... she's not really the most loveable creature on this planet." He grumbled and took a bite of the red fruit.

Fifteen minutes passed by before he decided the little hothead had had enough time to cool off in. He stepped over to the cave entrance and smiled "Now where did my little mouse go?"

He flared his wings and once more shot into the air. He was sure the search wouldn't take long. The reunion though would certainly not be a very pleasant one, of that he was pretty sure.

**AN: I'm sorry it couldn't get any better... I have been so stressed lately that I haven't been able to find so much time to write. School has been quite demanding -.-**

**There is one positive thing though... I HAVE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY NOW!!! XD YAY!!! **

**From 20-27 December I'll be gone on holiday X3** **but I usually get many ideas for chapters during those holidays ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**** I've finally had time to write... my exams are over. I have collected ideas for all other stories of mine except KO and Winter Meeting -.- Grrrr... this will have to do until I get ideas for those. No idea when that will be though...**

Rosette's feet hurt and so she was forced to stop running. Luckily for her, she noticed a little hut in the distance, where smoke rose from the chimney. She smiled relieved and headed for the little building, in hope to hide from Chrno there.

Oh how she hated that monster.

Adam hadn't said anything for a while. He glanced at the sky "Birdie?" he asked quietly, still remembering the flight he had had earlier. Rosette glanced at him "No Adam, no birdie anymore." She told him firmly. The boy looked at her sadly "Mama?"

Rosette ignored the pleading boy and headed for the hut instead.

It wasn't big, but the smaller the better. She stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly on it. The sun was slowly going down and it was getting rather cold outside. She didn't have to wait for very long. The door creaked open and an elderly lady poked her grey head out the opening.

"Who're you?" she asked, taking a closer look at the young woman with the child on her arm. Rosette smiled at her and told her they needed a place to stay for the night. The old lady eyed Rosette up and down and then seemed to soften "Come inside child, can't let you run around in these rags forever." She opened the door further and ushered the blonde inside.

Rosette smiled thankfully "That is so nice of you."

A dusty kind of smell met her as she entered the house, and the furniture was old and used, but she didn't care. Anything was better than a cave with a Demon of which she hated more than anything else. She looked down at Adam, who had small eyes, which grew slightly smaller still. She knew he had to be tired; it was passed his nap time anyway.

The elderly lady closed the door and showed her a chair where she could sit. She smiled at Rosette and started heading for a little stove "It's not often that I get company, not many people come out here."

The blonde sat down and tightened her hold on Adam, so he could rest his head on her shoulder. She noticed that her clothes were still quite torn and that that might be the reason for the old lady's friendliness. At first look she had eyed her quite suspiciously.

"Want some tea dear?" the woman asked, making the blonde look up. Rosette thanked no, and instead asked if there was anything she could do to help.

"My name is Rosette by the way." She added, having totally forgotten to introduce herself.

"What a pretty name, my name is Ingrid. Is this your son?" she pointed at the sleeping Adam. Rosette nodded "Yes, his name is Adam."

"So you have been out there in the woods all by yourself with a little child?" Ingrid asked worried. Rosette nodded, not wanting to tell the woman about the Demons. She knew though, that she would have to leave soon. There were still Demons out there after her.

"I have been through a lot... the father... he died when he was out hunting," she sad in fake sadness "He was attacked by a bear."

"Oh you poor dear." Ingrid said sympathetically.

Rosette smiled "Don't worry about me...it's ok." She reassured. She leaned further back in the chair and sighed. She wished her life would be just like Ingrid's. Unfortunately, it was filled wit Demons, anger and a lot of running away.

Time passed slowly in the little hut. Two hours had passed and there was still no sign of Chrno anywhere. Rosette was glad. Maybe now she had finally managed to get away from him. She didn't want to ever see him again. Unfortunately, that wish wasn't granted.

Adam was still sleeping and Ingrid was preparing dinner, when a little knock was heard from the front door. The woman stopped chopping potatoes and headed towards it to open up. It was getting dark out, so it was pretty safe to say that she was quite surprised to find a young boy standing on her front porch.

"Oh my, what are you doing out here all alone?" Ingrid asked him.

The boy looked up at her with sad crimson eyes "I-I'm lost," he whimpered "Can I please stay here for the night?"

Ingrid hurrily ushered him inside "Of course you can my poor dear, come inside and get something to eat, I'm preparing dinner now." she told him. She told him about the young blonde woman who had also been on her own in the big woods.

When Ingrid entered the living room, Rosette looked up after having placed Adam on the couch.

"Oh you can't guess who was at my door all alone," Ingrid told her, a hand on the young boy's shoulder "This young man was out there all alone, having lost his way home."

The blonde's eyes immediately widened as they landed on the boy with the long purple hair. She gasped as he walked towards her, while Ingrid headed back to the kitchen to continue dinner. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered "Thought you could escape me my love?"

She pushed him away and stood "Go away! Get out of here!" she snarled angrily, stepping back. Chrno's lips turned into a smirk "Sorry can't do that darling." He told her with a shrug.

She was about to say something, when Ingrid stepped into the room with two plates in her hands "Dinner is ready, I'll just have to get the two last plates and then we can eat."

Rosette nodded, her eyes never leaving the Demon, who once Ingrid entered looked as innocent as a real child.

"I am so hungry." He told her, his eyes going large at the sight of the delicious food.

Adam was slowly stirring and he started to whimper as his little stomach started to grumble loudly "Mama, hungry too." He said and hopped down from the couch. Rosette picked him up and sat him in one of the chairs around the table. Afterwards she helped him cut the food into smaller pieces.

During the whole time she threw wary, angry glares at the innocent looking Demon at the table.

Chrno of course felt the glares bore into him and in return send her a few sweet smiles, which all in all just made her feel even angrier.

After dinner they all sat chatting for a while, Ingrid telling them about old days. When it became rather late, Rosette had two tired boys leaning against her, or at least one tired boy. She was sure the other one was just pretending.

She was about to push Chrno off, when Ingrid let out a little warm chuckle "Oh how sweet they are." She commented, looking fondly at the boys "I remember my two sons sitting like this in the evenings when they still lived here."

"How nice that must have been." Rosette forced out, catching a little smirk from the red eyed boy.

"How alike these boys are though," Ingrid added "Both have that fascinating purple hue in their hair and then the eyes... as if they were brothers."

Rosette glared at the oldest boy "They are in no way related, I assure you that." She told firmly, adding that it was probably time to turn in for the night. Ingrid agreed "The boys are tired, I only have one spare bed though, I hope you don't mind."

Rosette scrunched up her nose "Really? Only one bed?"

Chrno peeked an eye open and leaned up to silently whisper "What's wrong with that? We've shared a bed before remember? And you didn't mind very much back then."

She grit her teeth as she could hear the smirk in his voice "Fine." She grit out "We'll share."

Ingrid smiled "I'll prepare it for you then." She got up and headed for a little room to the right in the hallway. Rosette immediately turned furious eyes at Chrno "Don't you dare on trying anything while I sleep; I promise you I'll beat you senseless if I feel anything of you on my skin."

Chrno shrugged "Honey, you seem to forget who you're talking to. I'm God remember?"

The next thing Chrno knew was a harsh pain at his ear, when Rosette boxed it with her fist. He let out a low growl "I'll get back at you for that."

Ingrid called that the bed was ready.

Rosette scooped Adam up and walked towards the room to place him carefully on the bed. Luckily it was quite big since it was a double bed. She tucked the little boy in and turned to Ingrid who was holding a nightgown in her arms for Rosette.

The blonde smiled and took it from her "Thank you very much; this is all so nice of you."

Ingrid then left the young ones to themselves so they could go to bed. Rosette changed in the tiny bathroom attached to their room. When she came back out, Chrno lay on the left side of the bed and Adam on the right. That meant there was only room in the middle for Rosette.

She glared at him, reminding him of the threat. Chrno smirked and patted the area next to him "Lay down fair Lady." He whispered "And I must say that night dress suits you perfectly."

She ignored him and crept over next to Adam, draping an arm around him so he wouldn't fall out of bed. She had her back facing Chrno.

The Demon didn't care though and leaned over to peek over her shoulder "When he's old enough I'll teach my son how to use his powers." He told her "You'll be a proud mother." He added and nibbled her ear. She pulled away and pushed him back "Don't you dare touch me you filthy creature!" She hissed "I don't want to be your toy anymore."

Chrno chuckled "We'll get that feisty thing out of you yet," he smiled "And... I've never been so fascinated by a woman before... probably because you've not for one single moment fallen head over heals for me."

"Shut up and sleep." She snarled and pulled the covers over her, ignoring him and trying to sleep. She was seething, so it was pretty hard to fall asleep right away.

Chrno shrugged "We'll talk in the morning then." He smirked and closed his eyes, though no matter how deep he seemed to sleep, he was always ready for enemies to attack. He would never let his guard down.

Outside, far far away from these woods, an evil was about to awaken. They had to be careful. Who knows what would happen when this evil was fully awake?

**AN: I hope the chapter was good ^^ I've been feeling a little sick lately, mostly with headache.**

**Anyway... I have no idea which chapter for what story will be up next... it seems that always when I promise you something, I am not able to keep that promise.**

**From now on I'll just write and don't promise anything -.-' **

**Until next chapter ^_^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

It was early in the morning. Adam's eyes opened and looked around the unfamiliar room. His eyes landed on his mama who was still asleep. On the other side of her, he found another boy.

Adam tilted his head and crept out from underneath his mama's arms.

Rosette let out a sigh and pulled the covers further over her, then went back into deep sleep. Adam wasn't tired anymore though. He crept over Rosette to take a closer look at the boy. He looked just like Birdie, just younger.

A little giggle escaped the young child "Birdie hide." He said and crawled over to sit right on top of Chrno's stomach. The Demon let out a grunt of surprise and opened his eyes, then gave him an annoyed look.

"Birdie." Adam squealed and pointed a little finger at him just before putting it into his mouth.

Chrno rolled his eyes "Why have you chosen that name for me?" he asked, making Adam giggle again though. He then tried to sit up further to peer into the child's eyes "You're a little ugly one aren't you?"

Adam looked back "Ugly." He repeated, pointing a chubby finger back at the Demon. Chrno let out a little annoyed grumble "Oh go away." He mumbled and put Adam down onto the ground "Go look what Ingrid is doing."

Adam stood watching him for a few moments, before turning and heading for the door. Before he exited it though, he turned a grin at Chrno "Bye bye Birdie."

Chrno pouted "Me, a powerful Demon called Birdie? Grrrr."

Outside he heard Ingrid start talking with Adam. She sounded happy. Chrno closed his eyes again and went back into a light slumber. He smirked as he remembered the blonde woman by his side. He would teach her some manners; he just needed a little time for it.

When he the next time felt movement, it was Rosette slowly waking up. He leaned up to rest on his elbow and watched her with a smirk. She had turned around in her sleep and was now facing him.

"Good morning my Angel," He whispered softly as she opened her eyes "I knew you would turn to me in the end."

The next thing he knew was that a hand had shot out from underneath the covers and punched him directly in his face. The impact made him lose balance and drop down off the bed.

Rosette glared satisfied at the groaning heap on the floor. A smirk forming on her lips as he cursed her for the hit. The smirk soon turned into a smile, and soon, the smile turned into laughter. A laughter Chrno definitely didn't appreciate.

He stood up and let his burning gaze rest on her laughing form. He grit his teeth, when he jumped and landed right over the blonde, pinning her hands on either side of her head. She gasped and struggled, but even if the Demon had the looks of a young boy, he was still as strong as a man.

"So you think this is funny do you?" he grumbled, tightening his grip on her wrists. She didn't answer and stared wide eyed at him.

He let out a little impatient growl and let his face descend slowly to her neck "Has anyone ever told you how good you smell? And that you can be a real pain in the arse?"

Rosette snapped back out of it, when she once again felt the strange warm and moist feeling on her skin. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the top of his head. So he really thought she was overpowered did he? Well she would show him. She readied her leg and shot her knee upwards.

Chrno lost balance once more and fell off the bed. Rosette sat up and smirked down at his wincing form "Now what has become of the big bad Demon huh?"

"You witch!" Chrno cursed in a high pitched voice. The pain in his most sensitive part unfortunately not disappearing right away.

Rosette narrowed her eyes into thin slits "I told you to stay away from me." She growled. She stood, grabbed her clothes and then marched into the tiny bathroom to change. When she had dressed though, she noticed that these clothes were not her own torn ones. It was a brown sleeveless dress with a white button up blouse underneath. On the front of the dress were a few embroidered shapes. One of them a bird it seemed.

Ingrid must have placed them there for her. She smiled "She's a very nice lady."

She walked out of the bathroom and passed Chrno who was sitting on the bed. Chrno grabbed her wrist and yanked her over so she faced him "Listen love," he growled "I am a Demon, a creature more powerful than a human could ever dream of, and I am not going to let you get away with treating me like that."

He slowly changed into his adult form to lean in over her. He was now bigger and Rosette wasn't so brave anymore. He glared down at her "Do you understand?"

The blonde woman was scared, though she would not let that beast defeat her. She gave him an angry glare back "Then you should be treating me better as well." She snapped and yanked her wrist out of his grip. She spun around and stomped out of the room.

Adam was sitting on the couch, playing with a little wooden horse. Ingrid was in the kitchen and Rosette soon joined her.

"Good morning." She greeted the older woman with a smile. Ingrid smiled back "Good morning, I hope you've slept well." She asked back in reply. Rosette nodded "It was very comfy." She lied.

Rosette helped Ingrid throughout the day with cleaning and washing. It was the only thing she could give in thanks for letting her and Adam stay. She kept a close eye on the Demon though, who innocently helped Ingrid with the dishes.

After that Rosette and Adam took a bath. She had kicked Chrno out as he moved to join them. She ignored his grumbles of curses and had sunk down into the warm water in the tub with her son.

Adam really enjoyed the bath and giggled as he blew at the bubbles in his hand, making them fly into the air and land on top of his head.

Rosette smiled when the boy scooped up some white foam and gently placed it on her head. He started giggling again at the funny look she had got "Adam you little silly one."

"Silly." He repeated "Mama silly."

"So you have reached the phase where you repeat things have you?"

"Repeat fings." He repeated with another giggle.

"You're a little parrot aren't you Adam?"

"Parrot Adam?" he laughed and splashed water everywhere with his small hands.

Rosette covered her face with her arm "I think we have been soaking enough, we better get out before you flood the whole room." She lift Adam out of the tub and sat him on the floor, then she got out herself and grabbed the towels hanging next to the door.

She wrapped one of them around the little boy and the other one around herself, then started to rub Adam dry. She noticed that they both still had foam on top of their heads and quickly washed it out before continuing.

Chrno sat in the couch looking rather annoyed and sour. Rosette was the only one except himself who knew why and she didn't feel any pity for him at all.

Adam giggled as he ran over to him and reached for him. Chrno ignored the toddler and looked away. His crimson gaze landed on Rosette instead and there they remained.

Rosette glared back, silently telling him she hated him.

Ingrid entered the room with a smile "Did you enjoy your bath dear?" she asked. Rosette nodded and smiled back "Yes, it was very nice." She replied "And I think it's time for us to continue our journey. Thank you so much for letting us stay."

"Oh already? But I guess I can't force you to stay."

"It's better we get on fast. We really enjoyed it here though."

"I'm happy that I could help you, I wish you great luck on your-" all of a sudden, the woman stopped talking and her eyes glazed over. She looked to be in deep thoughts.

Chrno straightened and watched her. Rosette on the other hand got worried "Uhm... Ingrid? Is everything alright?"

Ingrid didn't react and lift a hand into the air "He will come..." she hissed, staring at nothing but the air "He will kill the Demon of Sins..."

Chrno got up and glared at her "Who will come?"

With a movement, too fast for an old lady, Ingrid stared at him "He wants you Demon... prepare for your end." She snarled "He is awakening and he is thirsty for your blood."

Chrno let out a low growl. After Ingrid had finished her sentence, her eyes closed and she collapsed lifeless to the ground. No one noticed the little spider crawling from her neck and through a little gap in the wall.

Rosette rushed over to her, calling her name. She patted Ingrid's cheeks and got a weak groan in response "She's unconscious..." she said and glared at Chrno "Who in God's name was she talking about? And don't tell me you don't know what she was talking about."

He glared back at her "It is nothing of your interest," he snapped "It's none of your business."

She could tell the words had an effect on him, but he refused to fill her in. She let out an annoyed "Hmpf!" and turned back to Ingrid. She was slowly waking up and looked at the blonde confused "Oh my, what happened? Did I faint?"

Rosette smiled reassuringly "Don't worry; it's probably just because you've been working so hard today. You should rest. Do you want anything?"

Ingrid got back to her feet and chuckled "Oh don't you worry about me," she said "You should get on your way. I was planning to visit my sons anyway, so no worries."

Rosette wasn't so sure they should leave the woman alone, but Ingrid assured her she would be alright.

The blonde nodded and picked Adam up from the floor. He had the little toy horse in his hands "Horsie." He said, showing her the little wooden thing. She smiled "That's nice Adam, now give it back to Ingrid."

Adam shook his head "Horsie mine." He told her.

"No Adam, give it back."

Ingrid chuckled "Oh let him keep it, it's my youngest son's once. I'm sure he won't mind if little Adam gets it."

Adam giggled and hugged the toy to his chest "Horsie."

Rosette let out a sigh "Thank you Ingrid, you've been so nice to us."

"I hope we'll see each other again. I pray that you'll find the right way. Good luck to you."

"Bye bye auntie." Adam called, waving a little hand at her when Rosette turned towards the door. Chrno said bye too and followed the young woman. Before they were out of sight though Ingrid yelled that they should go towards the setting sun "You'll find a small town in that direction."

Rosette yelled back a thank you and headed for said direction. Chrno followed. He didn't say so much though. The words from earlier were really bugging him.

"Who did that old crone mean?" he asked himself, thinking about a lot of people who probably wanted to see his blood flowing. It could be every one of them actually. He obviously just had to wait for the moment, where that one would reveal itself to him.

He had to keep all of his senses open. Who knows when that enemy might attack?

**AN: Another chapter of PG has appeared... I wanted to write for another story but... I got most of my ideas for this one...**

Oh well ^^ another story is next.

**Until next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Chrno had, to Rosette's surprise, neither said nor done anything ever since they left Ingrid's house. When she threw a glance at him she noticed a little thoughtful frown on his face. He was even still in his little human form.

Adam was stumbling around a few feet away from them, picking flowers and watching the birds fly by.

She looked at Chrno again, then decided to ask the question which had been bugging her ever since the strange happening in the little hut "What was it that happened to Ingrid and what in God's name was she talking about? She didn't seem to be herself even."

"Not now." Was his only and short answer, which actually made the blonde fume "Then when?"

"Can't you see I'm thinking? So be quiet."

She huffed and crossed her arms "Stupid Demon!"

Chrno glared "Violent witch!" he shot back.

Rosette stomped over to Adam, picked him up and marched into another direction, away from the Demon. He growled and followed her.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. She was about to tell him to stop following her, when she heard many small sounds in the distance. She stopped. It was people talking and the clattering of wagons and stomping of feet and hooves.

It was a town.

Chrno changed into his adult form. He walked through the bushes to take a look at the surroundings. The town wasn't very big. It lay in a little valley, surrounded by grassy hills and a small forest.

"It's Silver town." Chrno told the blonde "It's where Silver jewellery is quite popular and has its origin. In every street there lives a Silver Smith."

"Aha."

He looked at her "How about I buy a nice necklace for you my love?"

She glared at him "Keep your garbage! I wouldn't wear anything you have bought, even if it should be the last silver on earth." She huffed and marched straight towards the little town. Chrno rubbed his nose and growled lowly, not understanding how that witch could treat him that way after he had saved her life.

He followed her though. He was not ready to give up in making her fall for him like all the others had done it. His male pride told him so.

Their first stop was the small market. Small stands with different things were placed in the centre of the town, and it was full of people. Rosette had never been at a place like that. She was amazed by all the different things that were sold there. A lot of jewellery as well.

"Hello young Lady, how about a nice bracelet?" called one.

"No, here I have the loveliest pair of earrings for you." called another.

Rosette though thanked no to them all, since she had no money on her. Chrno was getting just as much attention from the sellers. She had no idea why he was so clingy. Was it because she didn't like him back? Or perhaps because she was the mother of his son?

She bet he had more children out there, so why not go and annoy those mothers that actually liked him instead of her.

All of a sudden, Adam let out a little whimper. Rosette looked down at him "What is it Adam?"

The little boy looked at her sadly and showed her his hands "Horsie gone..."

The horse he had gotten from Ingrid was indeed missing. She looked around on the ground, but couldn't see it anywhere. She sighed. She started walking back the way they had come. Chrno stopped and watched them, before following "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Adam lost his horse ok?" the blonde snapped back, her eyes still on the ground.

Chrno definitely didn't like the way she spoke to him. He inwardly counted till ten.

After a long time of searching, Rosette was about to tell Adam, that they couldn't find it, but the boy started wiggling in her grasp "Horsie!" he giggled. She let him down and saw him run over and sit down in front of one of the stands.

The wooden toy had been stepped on, so it was pressed tightly into the earthy ground. A leg had broken and it was very dirty. Adam picked it up and held the horse in his right and its leg in his left hand. He looked up at Rosette "Horsie is hurt mama..."

She took the toy and examined it "It's broken... I am not sure it can be fixed."

"No fix?" Adam asked sadly, and Rosette nodded.

Chrno stepped up behind them, a hand on Rosette's hip. She glared at him, but he ignored her and said "I am sure he will forget all about the thing, when he sees what I have found."

He guided them over to a big wooden building. Outside stood a man, watching the people passing by him. He seemed to grumble something over everyone who went by without buying anything from him. Whatever it was he was selling.

A man on a horse rode by them and towards the man. He stopped and Rosette saw he was a blacksmith. A horse wagon stood by the end of the building. Chrno smirked "Go to the wagon, I'll be right there."

She threw him a last glare, before she did as he had said.

She stood by the wagon waiting impatiently. She had the urge to run away. She hated him, but whatever she did, she was sure he would find her.

She let out a frustrated sigh "Damn Demon..."

She froze suddenly, when she heard a distant howling from the woods they had come from. She couldn't leave the Demon. She would have no chance against their pursuers if she did.

She jumped and screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around and saw it was just Chrno standing there, a big package in his left hand, and holding the rein of a brown horse next to him.

"You seemed deep in thought." He commented and led the horse over in front of the wagon. Rosette cursed him loudly, how dare he scare her like that?

The Demon didn't care though. When he was done with the horse, he placed the package in the back of the wagon. He took Adam from Rosette's arms and sat him in the back next to the package.

Rosette was staring at the forest for another while. The howling couldn't be heard anymore.

"What's wrong?" Chrno asked, stopping next to her.

"I thought I heard something..." she mumbled, her eyes still aimed at where they had come from. For a moment she thought she saw a dark shadow run by the clearing, but Chrno didn't seem to have noticed anything.

After another moment, the Demon obviously got impatient and scooped the blonde up into his strong arms. He ignored her protests and curses, and she soon found out that her struggling didn't help. He placed her in the front of the wagon, while Adam was giggling at the real horse "Horsie!"

Chrno jumped up to sit next to Rosette. She asked him where he got the money for the wagon and the horse. He smirked "You're quite nosey aren't you my Dear?" he asked "Now why the serious look earlier?"

She ignored him and turned her face away from him with a huff. He chuckled "You look pretty when you're like that."

"Shut up!" she snapped, only making him chuckle again. She bet he had stolen all the items. She let it drop though. At least they could come forward faster, where ever the stupid demon intended to take them.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to what she had heard though. She had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen soon, and she had the feeling it wouldn't be anything good.

A dark creature was watching the wagon drive off from behind the trees and bushes. A pair of glowing red eyes fixated at the three in the wagon. Fangs were bared and claws dug into the grassy ground. It let out a snarl and started following them. Staying out of sight of the humans and most importantly, the Demon.

**AN: I finally got to make another chapter -.- It's a filler though.****.. I had no idea what to write... and it might be a little short... I'm not really content with it either... -.-**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish another chapter before my b-day and the holiday coming up. **

**You'll have to see. **

**Until next chapter ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

The trip was long. Time passed by slowly, and their surroundings were nothing more than one tree after the other. At the moment they were travelling through a wood, far away from the town they had been in.

Chrno had told them not to loose time. What was wrong with him? Did he feel pursuers close by? Why did she have such a strange feeling that something bad could happen if not?

The young woman felt drowsy. There was the soft clacking of the horse's hoofs and the low rumbling of the wagon. Adam had already fallen asleep in the back, and Chrno was just sitting there, doing nothing.

He knew exactly how tired she was though.

When her head had drooped for the fourth time, she felt an arm around her shoulders, which pulled her closer until her head was resting on a warm shoulder. She grumbled something and tried to push away.

"Shhh... you should rest dear." He told her, rubbing her arm gently with his thumb.

"Not with you here." She replied, crossing her arms.

Chrno huffed "Ok then, fine."

Silence engulfed them for a short moment. Rosette seemed to be thinking about something. Chrno had noticed the musing look in her eyes, but said nothing, he had own things to think about.

"How many?" she asked suddenly without looking at him. He blinked "How many what?" he asked back, not knowing what she meant with that. She snorted "I mean, how many children have you set into this world?"

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden? Jealous?" he smirked.

"Definitely not, I just want to know how many other poor helpless women, like me, you have assaulted."

"You define yourself as a poor helpless woman? My darling, believe me when I say that you are anything than a poor helpless woman. You are a violent, hot headed, stubborn and quite interesting woman." He replied, the smirk still perfectly in place.

"Grrrr... I'll show you violent." She shot back and bonked him on his head.

Chrno winced "And you should remember that I am indeed a Demon, so you should behave." He growled irritated. He leaned in closer "Understood?"

"How dare you treat me like that?" she hissed.

"I dare _because_ I'm a Demon. You should know that by now and respect me." a dangerous glint appeared in his gaze and his eyes glowed crimson for a short moment, but even though it was so short, Rosette was still able to sense it. A shiver involuntarily ran down her spine.

She decided to stay silent for the rest of the day.

Her head shot to her right though, when she heard some rattling in the bushes. Her eyes stayed on the spot to see if there should come movement again.

"What is it?" Chrno asked, making her snap out of it. She cleared her throat and answered coldly "Nothing."

The Demon shrugged, guessing it was simply one of her antics.

Adam was slowly waking up, but as soon as he started opening his eyes, small soft whimpers escaped his lips.

Rosette turned around and picked him up "What is it Adam?" she asked. He looked at her sadly "Mama... ouch..." he whimpered and snuggled closer to her.

Chrno stopped the wagon and jumped down "We'll stay here for the night." He told the blonde, and pulled the big package down from the back of the wagon and headed for a small secluded area. He then came back after placing the package on the ground and helped Rosette down.

Adam was still whimpering softly, making Chrno look at him. Adam smiled shortly at him "Birdie... hurts..." he said, before the smile faded again.

The Demon smirked "Open your mouth small one." He said, making Adam do as he was told. Chrno knew exactly what was wrong with the boy as soon as he had thrown a look.

"It seems he's getting teeth." Chrno told Rosette.

"What? But he already-"

Chrno cut her off "I didn't mean normal teeth." He explained.

Rosette sat Adam down and shooed him off before she turned fully to Chrno, her eyes icy "He is _NEVER_ to know that he is half monster, is that clear? He will have a normal childhood and a normal life without the knowledge of being half Demon... and he will _NEVER_ know that you're his father."

Chrno put on a fake hurt look "I am hurt love, you know that he will ask for me when he's become older, then how are you going to answer him?" the hurt look vanished "He will find out and I will teach my son everything a Demon has to know."

"No! You will stay away from him!" she snarled.

The demon leaned in closer "How will you hide it from him?" he asked silently, slowly changing into his demonic form "Do you think fangs are the only features that will begin to show?"

She gritted her teeth and watched the transformation defiantly.

"What are you going to tell him when his nails turn into claws? When his strength increases and when his wings start to break out on his back?"

"I-I will-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Your son will want to try out those wings... he will climb up high and jump, believing he can control those wings. What will you do when he starts to fall?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Well?" he pushed, a smug look crossing his face.

She glared at him for a while longer, before spinning around and marching off. Chrno laughed at her retreating back and placed his hands on his hips "I thought so." He murmured and headed off to gather firewood.

Rosette fell asleep early that evening. She hadn't said a word to him and ignored him completely.

In the package there had been some food and blankets. The horse stood a little away, eating grass and the wagon had been placed out of sight. Chrno was bored, not tired at all. He had found thick branches and a dagger and started making small wooden figures.

When he was done with the figures, he threw them into the fire.

He stopped when Rosette opened her eyes and sat up very suddenly. She looked around frantically and gasped when her eyes landed on some bushes not far away from them. The horse started pulling at its leash as well, as if scared of something.

Chrno watched her confused "What?" he asked.

The blonde didn't answer and instead pulled the Adam into her arms. The little boy smelled the fear from his mother and woke up. She backed away against the trunk of the tree Chrno was sitting on.

Chrno was puzzled "What's wrong with you?"

"T-There..." she pointed at the bushes, but Chrno couldn't see anything. He told her so, but she was certain that there was something hiding in the darkness. She was standing up by now, not able to stay on the ground for a minute longer.

Chrno sighed and got up as well. He stepped over behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He was surprised that she didn't hit him and let his gaze follow hers. He tried to sense any presence that might be there, but there was nothing.

He felt her shivering out of fear. Adam though was silent and looked at his mama confused, he didn't seem to sense anything either.

The horse was rearing slightly. It was obvious that no Demons or half Demons could see or feel whatever was there.

All of a sudden a wind whipped into their faces and a dark figure emerged from the darkness. Chrno growled. He recognized that figure. Laughter was heard and a smug voice hissed "So we meet again Sinner."

A dark dog like creature appeared out of nowhere next to the figure. It growled and bared its sharp fangs. Its blue eyes were glowing brightly, but its body seemed to be made out of no more than black and red smoke. Chrno could sense it now.

"W-What is that?" Rosette asked. Chrno narrowed his eyes "It's a Hellhound... A hellhound is a supernatural dog. Features that have been attributed to those creatures include black fur... glowing red or sometimes glowing yellow, in this case though blue, eyes... they have super strength or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, foul odour, and sometimes even the ability to talk. Seeing them is considered an omen of death." He explained and added "One of the most famous Hellhounds is Cerberus... the three headed dog of the God of death Hades. It is said that once you have come into contact with a Hellhound you are 'not to speak of it for one year and one day.' Else you shall come to death. It is also said that if you see a Hellhound three times you will come to immediate death."

The dark figure interrupted the explaining with another laugh "How knowledgeable you are Sinner."

Chrno glared fiercely at the figure which came into the light of the fire "I see you're still with that woman." Gulio smirked "It will be much easier to kill you that way."

He lift his arm. The Hellhound prepared for an attack, ready to follow its new master's orders.

**AN: Uhm... I'm not that content with this chapter... but the good thing is, I'm starting to get back ideas.**

**Next chapter will either be for Winter Meeting or My Real Unreal Friend... or maybe both? .**

Anyway. Until next chapter ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**YaY XD I finally managed to write another chapter! **

In the next moment, the dog leaped off towards them. Chrno acted quickly and grabbed the blonde around her waist, to drag her out of the way. The dog spun around and repeated the attack, tearing through Chrno's back with its claws.

It bit down in his shoulder, but Chrno was able to shake the animal off.

Gulio smirked "Not fast enough Sinner." He gave the dog the sign for another attack. This time it went for Rosette and Adam.

The blonde covered the boy with her body, but before the dog could bite down, it was slung away after a hit with a heavy branch. Chrno threw the broken piece of wood away and started another attack with the help of his demonic powers.

All he tried though went right through the dog's smoky body. Chrno narrowed his eyes. This creature was definitely not acting like a normal Hell hound. He glared at Gulio "What have you done with it?" he asked "First I wasn't able to sense it, and now my attacks don't work on it."

Gulio smirked "I infused it with demon blood and astral. The blood and astral of a high ranked." He explained "With help of that demons have no chance against it. Nothing demonic works against it."

"So my attacks are useless..." he growled, staring at the dog that was once again on its feet. It growled and bared its fangs at him, then prepared a new attack.

Rosette was pushed behind a tree "Stay there." Chrno ordered, his eyes fixated at the hell hound. The blonde narrowed her eyes at him "And what then? I don't think that will protect us." She snapped "Why don't we just run?"

Chrno turned to give her a quick glare "Because they would just follow and find us." He shot back "Now stay where you are."

Adam let out a whimper. Rosette held the boy closer to her, not wanting him to see the fight.

Gulio let the dog attack once more, and then took the opportunity of Chrno's lack of attention, to throw a fire ball at him of his own.

Chrno hadn't seen the fire ball and was hit in the back. He was caught off guard and was forced to his knees. The dog was over him immediately and bit down in his shoulder.

Rosette was staring wide eyed, not knowing what to do should he lose the fight. She was so absorbed by the fight that she hadn't noticed Adam breaking slightly out of her grasp and turning to look at the fighting monsters.

The little boy was scared "Birdie?" he whispered fearfully, clutching the little wooden horse.

Chrno's eyes began to glow faintly. This was annoying.

In one swift move, he grabbed the dog's throat and flung it away. It hit a tree with a sickening crack, but it wasn't the end yet. It whimpered, then bared its fangs at him once again.

Rosette pulled Adam closer. She decided to run as long as the monsters were fighting.

She took advantage of the darkness and ran in between the many trees and bushes. Unfortunately it was hard for her to see where she was going. She nearly fell over trunks and branches lying on the dark, leaf covered ground.

Gulio didn't let her escape go unseen though and followed her. He appeared out of nowhere, so she had no chance to stop in time, before she collided with him and fell backwards onto the ground.

She winced and stared at the dark Demon.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk "You should know that no one can escape me."

Rosette narrowed her eyes at the demon and held Adam closer. He had luckily not been hurt "Leave us alone!" she snarled.

Gulio smirked "Aww~ why should I? I'm having so much fun right now." he purred and let his arm transform into a lance. His smirk widened "Even more fun will it be, to tear you apart. You and the Sinner spawn~"

Rosette tried to crawl backwards, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried to escape, nothing would work. She gritted her teeth and saw how Gulio's smirk grew sadistic as he saw the defeat in her eyes.

She unconsciously tightened her grip around Adam and heard a little whimper coming from him.

Gulio felt no mercy for the woman and the child. He wanted to see the blood of Chrno and those two. That had been his task after all. He had been told to kill them.

He readied his arm and let his other hand stroke along it. He purred "Well then. Shall we?" he asked and pulled his arm back, just to launch it back towards her.

Rosette shut her eyes closed and waited for the inevitable. Everything went in slow-motion as she was sure that this was her end. That she would now meet death.

Though the meeting never came.

Instead a loud "HIIII YAAAAAAAA!" was heard and a painful roar, followed by a rather sickening crack. She felt splinters from a tree rain over her and a loud crash, and then everything went still.

The blonde didn't dare open her eyes. What would she see if she did?

She froze when silent steps moved closer to her and a soft panting became more and more audible. Adam whimpered and started struggling in her almost too tight grip "Mama..."

The steps came to a halt and the panting was now very clear. After what Rosette could hear, the person was female.

She nearly died of a heart attack, when the first word the person spoke was a rather deafening "Oooooi! You okay?"

Rosette shrieked and clutched Adam even closer, which made the little boy squeak when he was squished.

The female obviously got scared too by that reaction and jumped away from the two "Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rosette screamed "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

The female's eyes widened and she covered her ears "Ack! Not so loud! My poor ears!" she wailed pathetically "Besides, I'm not here to do anything to you, or that kid you're about to squeeze all air out of."

Rosette loosened her grip around Adam and opened her eyes to glare daggers at the woman "Then why are you here?" she growled, narrowing her eyes even further, when she saw the female was not human "You're a damn devil! LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!"

The female, which was a demoness squeaked and covered her ears again "I SAID STOP YELLING!"

Rosette fumed "THEN LEAVE ME AND MY SON ALONE YOU MONSTER! GET YOUR DEMONIC BUTT AWAY FROM HERE-!"

An arm snaked around Rosette's waist and a rather annoyed voice spoke "Will you two please stop the screaming! We're not out of the danger zone yet!" he looked towards the unconscious Gulio.

Rosette turned her glare at Chrno and was about to tell him to let her go, but the way he looked made her stop. His right arm was missing. He had giant scratch marks across his face, which were still bleeding and his clothes were torn.

"That was better." He turned his eyes to the demoness "Now to you," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes "What do you want? Have you been sent here to see if Gulio did his job well? Shader?"

The demoness, whose name was obviously Shader squeaked "No! No I swear! I am here out of free will." She told him and covered her ears, which were actually cat ears. A long, dark, fuzzy tail was swaying back and forth behind her.

Chrno didn't believe a word she said "Don't try to fool me. I know you're one of his minions." He growled "I know he has awakened. I sense it. What does he want? My head?"

Shader shook her head "Nonononononono! I am telling the truth! Please, you have to believe me!"

A howling interrupted their conversation.

Rosette glared at Chrno "I thought you had killed the Hell Hound!" she hissed.

Chrno gave her a dry look and dragged her off "It's on my to-do-list. Let's just get out of here." He scooped her further up, bridal style and started running.

Shader stared a bit after them, then decided to follow. The cat was a fast runner, so it didn't take long, before she managed to catch up on them.

Rosette grumbled to Chrno that he should let go of her, but when she saw Shader, her eyes narrowed "She's following us..."

The purple haired demon turned his head slightly to look back at the cat and let out a snort "Let her. She's rather weak, so if she tries anything, she will get taught a lesson."

The howls faded in the distance as they got further and further away from the enemies. Chrno hadn't been able to kill the dog, so he was sure they would find them again at some point. He had though speared it with a branch, so it would give them some time to get a good distance between them.

Rosette had a feeling they would see Gulio and the dog again and also knew that even if she separated from Chrno and went her own way, the dog and black demon would find them. She looked at Adam, who looked up at her with big eyes. The little boy could obviously feel his mother's insecurity and fear.

"Don't give me that look." The blonde told him "We'll soon be safe."

Adam hid his face in the crook of her neck. His little hands still clutched the broken toy. He gave a little nod in reply, but didn't sense his mama calm down.

Chrno watched the two silently, before he spoke "He will soon start to use his powers Rosette. Either I teach him how to use them, or he will be a danger, not only for himself but for his surroundings too." He told her.

Rosette narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. She hated the fact that the father of her child was a demon and that her child would probably have inherited some of his powers. She also didn't know what would happen once those powers started appearing.  
She let out a sound of annoyance. She hated more than nothing to be dependant of a monster she hated like nothing else.

Shader was still keeping up. It was still unknown what task she had gotten from 'Him'. She knew though that Chrno was wary of her and that nothing she did would go unseen by him. The future would tell more, but for now, they had to flee since Chrno was still injured and Rosette and Adam were still a bit shaken.

None of them knew though, that an eagle far up in the sky had been keeping an eye on them the whole time.

**AN: I hope you didn't give up on waiting for this D: I have been having this very serious writers block, which has not allowed me to write very much D:**

**Now though I'll see if I can't get some more written ^^ just be patient ne? ^^**

**Until next chappie!**


End file.
